Danny Phantom: Secrets and Trials
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story, "Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell"! More adventures and mystery are in store as Fenton and his Elemental Divas dive deeper into learning more about themselves, their powers, and their enemies that live in the Underworld. New adventure, new characters, and also old ones coming in! R&R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!
1. Prologue

Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell: Secrets and Trials

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Someone, who shall remain nameless, has constantly asked me to set up the second book of **Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell**. So, here it is! The sequel, _Secrets and Trials_. In this series, Danny and his Elemental Divas go up against old foes, meet new demon and devil-type enemies, and discover some secrets that will shock them to the core!

Also, Danny will get to date the other lovely ladies in his unofficial harem. He already went out with Star Supreme, so now its another's turn! Which should it be? Tell me in your reviews, and why Danny should date her next. And for the record, Danny will NOT date Sam or any of the other ghost ladies in the Ghost Zone. And that is that!

If you have time, please check out my other two novels that I am really proud of. They are called _**Monsters and Magic**_ and _**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite**_! I would like more readers and reviews for them.

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters owned by Nickelodeon and/or Butch Hartman. Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Prologue

It has been a week since Danny Fenton and his ladies returned to Amity Park, and the halfa and his six Elemental Divas had been busy as of late. Ever since they freed the soul of Castilla from the C-ranked devil Toxic Latch in Louisiana, the seven celestial fighters had increased their training. Upon returning to the supernatural hotbed abode, the group went back to their teachers and told them on what happened. Erick stated, "You all have done very well on your first run against a C-ranked devil class being. We actually just got your report in now from our superiors, and we are very much pleased.". Getting words of praise from one's teachers, even if they small, meant a lot to the group. However, Alex stated that they should not relax or let the victory go to their heads.

Hototo put in, "No doubt, the enemy has also learned of your victory over a devil-class fiend. Even though it was of low rank, they will be sure to send more formidable foes to stop you on the missions we give you. So be ever vigilant, and never lower your guard for the forces of evil.". They all nodded, knowing that what the Native American teacher said was true. Danny put in that usually, the enemies he faced would come back with new techniques and such but with same old tactics. Monifa remarked that these enemies were more then just the ghosts he had been facing, that they would LEARN from another defeat at a whole new level then most ghosts in Purgatory could ever hope to achieve.

Yukiko stated, "From now on, your training will increase moderately each two weeks. We WILL prepare you when the enemy sends out a more formidable foe.". And thus, their training had indeed increased in terms of toughness and stamina.

His school started to crack down on the students as well, mid-terms coming up and the teachers getting their pupils cracking on the books hard. So while Danny and his divas got pushed hard physically and spiritually, they were tested to the limit in the mentality department. However, Fenton was actually fine during these days due to one reason… he was welcomed at the high school!

Danny had been well-received by the students at Casper High when they returned from the weekend. The halfa hero had been praised and congratulated by many of the nerds, freshman and other such outsiders that had been bullied and beaten by Dash. It appears that what happened between Danny and Dash when Fenton took Star out on their date had spread like a virus, and most of the students now looked up to Danny as an inspiration and hero. Star, Paulina, Valerie, Desiree and Dora were very proud of their chosen one. Danny took it all in, taking it in strides though. The Danny of old would have soaked it all in, and gotten a swelled head and ego in the process. But not this Danny… this one was now a little more tempered, confident yet humble as well. A delicate mix to maintain, and so far he was holding it well.

Also, he had gotten more loving and admiring stares from the ladies. From freshmen to senior, the lovely beauties of Casper High also looked up to him… but in a way that made him blush and the ladies fume a tiny bit. After his declaration on how a woman should be treated, defending Star's honor, the female population started to see Fenton in a new light and tried to vie for his attention and affection. Fortunately, Valerie, Paulina and Star made it perfectly clear that he was taken by them. The girls of Casper High got that message well-received when each of the divas gave Danny a lip-lock that would almost kill most normal men! He almost fainted after each kiss, but he held it together as best he could. Since he was off the market, so to speak, the girls tried their best to make their own intended follow Danny's example on how to really treat and love a lady.

While there was a positive side to all of this, there was a dark side. Dash and his football buddies were NOT pleased with the entire situation at all. The jock was still seething, Fenton making a complete fool of him really riling him up. He had tried to get at the halfa, but he kept getting foiled by the school nurse Desiree and the assistant Mythology teacher Dora. They would come, and NOT looking very pleased by Dash's actions. He would beat feet and retreat, not wanting to get in trouble and alert the school principal… or worse, perhaps even the police. Dash and his friend did try to ambush Danny after school, but he was always escorted by his women and the two hot adults. So, his simple plans had all flopped and it was getting on his nerves. More so, he soon found out that someone had filmed his failed attack on Fenton, and also the sight of him getting nailed by both Danny and Star! It was posted on YouTube, and many people now around the world saw his humiliation and defeat by someone that he considered at the very low end of the social food chain. More each day, his rage and embarrassment grew.

Also, Samantha was not pleased on Danny's new popularity. She was glad that Danny was not picked on anymore, but she disliked the female students giving him loving gazes… and she was very much angry when she saw Val, Paulina and Star mark him as their own! She was very much worried that Danny was drifting away from her and Tucker, and tried to get him to come back to his old self. Tucker stayed out of it though, using his common sense and just being happy for his friend the new change. The Goth girl would try to be alone with Danny, wanting to see if she could convince him to just change back the old ways like it used to be. However, that was not going to happen since either Valerie, Paulina and Star was by his side at all times. And when she tried after school, she would find him and his divas back again in Sanctuary to train more with their celestial teachers. And when it was all over, he usually came back a wreck in more ways than one.

It was getting rather frustrating for Samantha, and it showed clear as day!

* * *

Right now though, the entire group was relaxing at Fenton Works. School was done, and today was Friday which meant T.G.I.F. (Thank God Its Friday)! Their mid-term exams were all done, no homework, and also their divine tutors had given them this one night off to relax and enjoy themselves. Danny was reading a book with Valerie, Star and Paulina were playing _Yugioh! The Dawn of Destiny_ on the X-Box system, and Dora and Desiree were looking over some notes from their work at Casper High. The ladies were surprised that Danny had this kind of game for his entertainment system in his room, and he said that he wanted a mental challenge and this game had it good. Plus, he was a Yugioh fan in secret. Paulina had managed to just barely beat Yami Marik in the Single Duel and she stated, "Wow… this guy was tricky and hard! Hope our enemies in the real world aren't like that.".

Star commented, "Me too! But hey, if they are, we'll just have to show them that we aren't so easily tricked or beaten!".

Valerie shook her head, a smile on her face. She had seen the two friends together back even before this celestial battle started, but now… these two were hanging out with none of the social status or pressures that came with it. Star and Paulina were truly acting like best friends rather then a star/satellite relationship. Danny looked up from the book and asked, "Anyone hungry? I can order some pizza if you like.". Now that got everyone's attention, as it was 7:30 p.m. and the evening was just about set in. The sun was almost gone, the stars filling up the sky quickly. Each lovely diva told Danny on what they wanted; the toppings, choice of crust, and also the side dishes that came with it like soda and salad. Once he got the orders written down, and in the right order, he went downstairs to call Pizza Hut on the phone.

When he was gone, the girls gathered around and started to talk. Valerie asked, "Okay, we need to establish a certain dating rotation here. Since the boy… no, man is ours, we need to set up a dating schedule or something.". Her fellow Elemental Divas agreed, and they started to throw ideas and suggestions off one another. As they talked, they failed to realize that Jazz was listening on them from the hallway. She had just came from the bathroom, and was going back to her room when she heard the talking. She listened, wanting to hear what they were talking about. When she heard about them taking turns to date her brother, a sigh escaped her lips and a small smile was on her face.

'Heh, you go, little bro. Already having these ladies set up a dating schedule with you? You are living the dream that many red-blooded boys would kill to have! And you don't flaunt it or anything like most would. I'm proud of you!' she thought, very much glad to see that her little brother was finally getting some good events in his life.

When she decided she heard enough, she went to her room… but went past her parents room. She looked in, and it was empty as usual. She said to herself, "Where are Mom and Dad doing? They've been spending most of their time down in the basement lab ever since we got back from Louisiana. They said they are working on a new project, but it's not ghost related. Hamm…". Somewhere, deep in the recess of her mind, she had a horrible feeling that involved her parents and the devil-class fiend Toxic Latch. However, her sensible side assured that dark part of her brain that her parents were honorable people and would NEVER do any kind of experimentation on a race that was hell-bent on bringing Hell to Earth.

Were they…?

Outside of the Fenton Works, a long spirit was watching from afar. It was Kitty, the former girlfriend of Johnny 13 and former enemy of Danny! The ghoul was very much perplexed on how to deal with these new feelings that were welling inside of her, feelings that had her look towards Danny as more then just an enemy or mere mortal. Word had spread on what he and his Divas had done with the devil-class being, and now nearly everyone in the Ghost Zone was either going to avoid the halfa… or go all out with him and his ladies in fights to the finish! Even Pariah Dark, the Ghost King himself, was rumored to be considering an alliance with young Fenton and his ladies! Kitty had seen the Ghost Zone just go crazy, with many of her acquaintances and friends gearing up to be ready when the time came to take on Fenton.

She stayed out of it, opting instead to just observe and watch from afar, which she had done ever since Danny and his family, friends, and bonded ones came back from their mission/trip. She whispered to the abode that she was staring at from the rooftop she was on, "Danny… what is it about you that is having my own being just flare up? I know you're more then just a half-ghost now… but what does that mean to me, exactly?".

The answer was soon to come!

* * *

(Author's Notes: And this is it! Short for a prologue, I know. But, each future chapters are going to be long and detailed! I will put much of this fanfic in just like I did with my first novel, _**Monsters and Magic**_! So expect much more after this!

What do you think is going to happen next? Do you believe that Maddie and Jack are working on something that involves any remains of the C-rank devil Toxic Latch? And also, do you think Dash and the bullies are going to go overboard in their quest of vengeance towards Fenton?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	2. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell: Secrets and Trials

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry if it's been awhile since I updated last, but I do have a top priority besides this sequel. I am working on another sequel of mine, _**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite**_! It's a follow-up to my first novel, which you can find at my profiles, and I would appreciate some reviews from both if any of you are interested in reading them. Both are Disney/Toho crossovers, Godzilla of the 1990's and monsters of the past meeting up with Disney classic characters and such!

In any case, here is the next chapter of the sequel to _**Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell**_! And next up to date Danny is… well, still up in the air. I have a vote for Paulina, Desiree, Dora and Valerie. In order to assist with the choosing, I have posted up a poll on who is going to be the next girl Danny gets a date with! And also, just so you know, I am going to write to the best of my ability concerning the two. I love for all of my characters to have substance, in what they do and what makes them who they are in the story.

Also, Kitty will become a diva! Not part of the harem, but a diva that will be very helpful to Danny and the others in the future. Same with Sam, but it's going to be a little more complex then one might think, given her gothic nature and all. I will say that it will interest and intrigue you all… I hope.

I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form. I do own my OC creations, and that is that.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Saturday afternoon now, a seemingly perfect day as the sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly down on Amity Park. The temperature was about 65 degrees or so, which was to be expected since it was the middle of October. The conditions were right for the Fall season, and right now certain people were taking advantage of it. At Amity Park Outdoor Center, a place that was just near the edge of the city's city limit borders, Danny Fenton was with Valerie and Paulina as they were relaxing together and enjoying each other's company. In the past, one would find it impossible to imagine Paulina hanging out with two social outcasts, given her image and such. However, the Latina beauty had changed in many ways, and all for the better. She had come to see that a social food chain and such was trivial at best, and also being with Danny had opened up her eyes to many things she had ignored in life. Now, she was catching up and loved every minute of it!

Desiree and Dora had decided to go shopping at the mall, the two very much wanting to try out some new clothing and also find some materials to make costumes. Star was going to visit her relatives; her grandfather, grandmother, uncle and aunt who were coming to Amity Park to visit for the weekend. Tucker was going to an _Electronic Compile Convention_ that was going on downtown, an entire building filled with the latest showings of electronic gadgets and gizmos. Samantha stated that she was going to a club that held most of her Goth associates… but the real truth of the matter was that she did not want to be anywhere near Paulina and Valerie. The Goth girl was still nursing some grudges against the two beauties due to past actions and such. Jazz was studying more on psychology at home, and his parents… well, they were still in the Ghost Lab working on something, though they did not explain what the project is they were working on.

Danny was a bit puzzled, and on edge, when he did not have any news regarding Vlad Masters.

Said halfa was currently swinging on some bars that were designed for both children and adults to use. The bars were set at varying heights, and were often used to either hang about in the literal sense, or to use for gymnastic feats and training. The Fenton boy was using the adult-height bars to just swing around, never minding the fact that his 'playful' antics were on the level of professionals! Not Olympic-level professionals, but still very much advanced then most in the high school ranks. Danny looked to his two Elemental Divas, who were nearby and going over some notes they brought with them. He did a flip and used his legs to catch himself on the bars, now upside-down and looking a bit silly. He asked, "Paulina, Valerie! What are you two going over? Notes on History or something?".

The two looked up from their notes, and giggled a little upon seeing their shared intended upside down and looking a bit childish, but in a good way. Paulina answered, "No, you silly goof! Valerie and I were going over some strategy plans for that _Yugioh_ tournament that is coming here in a week.". The cheerleader's major transformation had surprised everyone, including Danny if only a little. The once pampered and spoiled princess of the social food chain and high school had done a dramatic turnabout which sent many a mind whirling. Now instead of just simply malls, shopping, boys and cheerleader practice, she was now focusing on her mind as well as her body. It would seem that being changed to an Elemental Diva of Wind, training with elite angels, and also fighting ghosts, demons and devils would change one's perspective very much.

Valerie added, "Yeah! The fact that the tournament is coming to Amity Park has many gamers testing themselves! Paulina wants to show her mental prowess against the best of the best.". If there was one thing that had changed about Paulina was her drive, her passion to be the best. But now, that obsession was tempered and changed to something more. It was now determination, a drive to show to all that she was no longer just a pretty face and/or a shallow shell. Also… she got hooked on the Duel Monsters game after playing _**Dawn of Destiny**_.

Fenton chuckled, glad to see that his crush was having an interest in other things besides shopping and such. He flipped and landed on both feet back on the ground, and walked over to his two female friends. He stated, "It's good that you want to focus on this Duel Monsters game, I just hope it doesn't distract you. After all… Halloween is closing in on us.". That got the trio's attention good. All Hallows Eve, the official name for Halloween, was a time when the restless spirits within the Ghost Zone, a.k.a. Purgatory, would come to the mortal plane more so then usual to either wreak havoc, have some innocent yet startling fun… or for some really malicious actions. What got them the most is when their instructors warned them that now, the many other supernatural creatures that was still on the mortal coil rather then in the Ghost Zone would emerge. The likely reason to challenge them, to show Fenton and the Divas that they were the top beings.

Paulina answered, "We'll be on guard if anything happens! Trust us Danny, we can prepare for the tournament while also not letting anything slip past us.". Valerie agreed with her, both of them slapping a high-five with one another before going back to their notes to see what kind of deck would work for Paulina, while at the same time reflecting her personality. Danny just had to show yet another smile, very much glad to see that Val and Paulina had changed very much from their old personas.

He looked over their papers and asked, "Mind if I help? I think my own mind can use a bit of a workout here.". Their tutors had urged them to always practice their muscles, be it physical or mental ones. The two lovely teens grinned and made room for their crush. He was about to join in with them… when a faint blue mist escaped from his lips. Valerie and Paulina felt shivers crawling up their spines, and not the good kind they felt whenever they were very near Fenton. The trio froze for a moment, then looked around to find the source of the disturbance. The diva of wind and water slowly put their notes in their backpacks, their eyes looking for the supernatural intruder. Danny was also scanning the area when he found a green ecto-spectral animal emerging from the woods behind them!

"Look out!" he exclaimed as he jumped back, the girls doing the same with him as the spirit animal brought down its claw for a massive palm-slam attack! The claw smashed through the wooden bench the ladies were sitting on like it was a mere toothpick, displaying that it had a tremendous amount of strength! Danny, Valerie and Paulina got a good distance from the spirit, and… were surprised to see that the ghost before them was in reality a bizarre fusion of three different animal forms.

The ecto-plasmic beast that was before the halfa and divas had the build of a large grizzly bear, but the front paws were that of a lion. The top part where the head should be sported two rather then one! The right part held the head of a Bengal tiger, the other side having the head of a proud lion. The midsection showed the head of a grizzly bear, and the tail end was that of a tiger as well showing dark green stripes. Paulina relaxed her stance a bit and commented, "Umm… no offense to you but… you have to go to be weirdest ghost I have ever seen.". Even Danny Valerie agreed with her on that, since most of the ghosts they knew from the Ghost Zone were single-bodied and did not have a really twisted fusion body part.

The tall spectral monster roared loudly, shaking the very air with their vocal muscles! The bear head spoke in a deep voice, "**Silence, humans! We are fused like this because of scum like you! We were once separated animals, live ones in a circus that enjoyed entertaining little ones and families!**". The trio stood by and listened to their tale. Normally, Danny would put the ghosts stories aside and attack regardless of anything. But this hero was tempered, and also told by his women to listen closely. That maybe they could aid a specter rather then just sending it/him/her back to Purgatory.

The tiger head spoke, "**But the circus we were raised and trained in… it got a new owner who loved to see us animals pushed beyond normal limits! He loved to cruelly treat us like nothing more then wild beasts!**".

The lion added in, "**He lead us to our death on our final night when performing in this place called Amity Park two years ago! When we could not perform to his whims… he slayed us! He brought out an elephant gun, and shot us at point blank range! He told us that those who did not obey him would die! He killed us in these woods, and buried us all together in a pile so no one would find out about his mistreatment of us!**". All were very much stunned by this news, especially Valerie. The ebony-skinned beauty had a soft spot for animals, especially alpha predators like bears, tigers and lions. She also realized on what the owner had done, for there were tough laws on those that mistreated animals of any kind. Should it be found it out, no doubt the villain would have been subjected to a heavy fine AND time in prison.

The bear head roared again and stated, "**Now that we have enough strength to be out in this world again, we will take our revenge on ALL humans! Starting with you three!**". The three animal heads roared again, their combined vocal chords shaking the very air and ground itself! However, Danny and the divas were not quite that impressed. In fact, they gave the fused animal spirits a look of pity.

"Valerie, what do you think is the level of this ghost?" he asked her, the ectoplasmic beast bewildered to see that the humans were not that terrified or running away from them.

The African-American buxom beauty replied, "I have to say that he is probably mid to high C-rank level, and also a Physical-class ghost. It may be made of a fusion of animal body parts, but it's very much solid and set.". Valerie had a unique ability due to her training; she could identify almost instantly what kind of level a spirit, demon or devil was and also what kind of class it ranked in! Since she was a Ghost Hunter before becoming a diva, she trained herself to identify supernatural beings on her own. Now that she was one herself, and being trained by the best in the higher realms, her technique only got better.

Paulina looked to the apparition and stated, "We're very sorry that a bad thing happened to you. After we kick your butt, we'll see what we can do so your spirits can rest in peace.". The ecto-beast blinked owlishly at her… then roared in laughter as they were not taking Paulina's words seriously. The cheerleader was a little upset that these fused beast spirits were laughing at her, but Danny put a hand on her shoulders in a silent gesture to not let the laughing get to her.

The bear head rumbled out a laugh and asked, "**Hahahahaha! Oh, that is rich! Really rich, little girl! And how is it that you three puny humans can even hope to touch us, let alone 'kick our butts' as it were? Hahahaha!**". The three humans looked at one another, smirked… and then revealed their fighting forms! Danny yelled out his trademark _Going Ghost_ line before transforming into his ghost form! Valerie was encompassed in a water bubble that surrounded her almost instantly, covering her for several seconds before it popped and showed her in her Elemental Diva water form! And Paulina was taken up by a swirling wind that formed a tornado that shielded her form, and it too lasted for several seconds before it burst to reveal the Latina cutie in her Elemental Diva outfit! The spectral fusion beast had their eyes almost popping out comically while their jaws were hung wide open in shock and surprise.

Danny opened his now-green eyes and smirked at the stupefied look on the faces of the alpha predators. He stated, "Never laugh at someone who is my girlfriend, and also an Elemental Diva.". The noses of the bear, tiger and lion twitched a little, and they now smelled the Divine scent on them! That got their bodies quivering in fright as they had heard of beings that had been touched by the Divine, but never actually seen them.

Valerie spoke up as she held up her bow _Changying_, a Chinese female name that she had given to her weapon. She stated, "If your surrender peacefully, we'll escort you to the Ghost Zone. After that, we'll look more into this circus you told us about, and its owner.". However, the green ecto animals just roared and charged right at them! It was their wild animal instincts taking over them completely! Upon smelling such a powerful scent from them, it triggered their alpha animal ways. Their minds were wired to take on anyone or anything that was seen as a threat to their existence, and upon smelling and sensing the Divine on them… well, they quickly flipped from decent intelligence to snarling animal fury!

The trio readied themselves for a fight, which was now charging their way! Danny exclaimed, "Lady Tsunami, go left and above with Silver Wind! I'll take the right flank and stay on the ground!". They all waited until the crazed ghost was upon them, then split up to their respective sides! Tsunami and Silver took to the skies, the Water Elemental Diva using a water wave to hover near her ally while Danny stuck to the ground and shot his ecto-beams at the creature.

The halfa hero exclaimed, "Hey, terrible trio! Over here! Come and get some!". He fired blue rays of his ecto-beams, the energy having been refined and changed to become more stronger then normal. The teen's own spirit and mind had become more stronger, sharper and focused since becoming an arch-angel warrior and training with his celestial teachers. It was further enhanced when he got to now his five soul-bonded beauties, and also helped Castilla in Louisiana some time ago. The change was not completely major, but it was enough that his own ghost/soul powers were now enhanced and more effective then normal! The fused behemoth was struck hard by the beams, but it got up and charged again at Danny who flew away at the last moment to dodge a powerful right-swipe attack.

Silver Wind looked at her friend/ally and inquired, "Okay now, what do you think we should do about the situation here? If we linger too long, some innocent people might come in wondering on what is going on.". Lady Tsunami agreed with her on that, as innocent civilians and such might get in the way and make the situation more difficult. She assessed the situation fast, seeing that they were in a local place that was surrounded by wood, and luckily no one was around. After a few moments, she got a solution!

"I got it! Silver Wind, use your wind cutting abilities to cut down some of the trees around the park! Make it into a cage, and infuse it with some of your wind element so that Triple Trouble character can't break loose! Me and Danny will keep the thing distracted until you're all set!" Lady Tsunami suggested. Silver Wind nodded her head, agreeing with her plan and telling her ally good luck before going to a section of the forest to do what she needed to do. The Elemental Diva of Water let out a calming sigh, then dived down to help out her soulmate!

Danny Phantom was dealing with the newly-named freak of nature, using his ecto-blasts to keep it at bay and dodging when it got close enough. For a being with such size, it sure was swift when it wanted to, making it a formidable and deadly opponent. After some time of not being able to catch his opponent, Triple Trouble revealed his trump card. The bear's head opened up, and from its maw came forth a powerful brown ecto-energy beam! The color displayed the strength of intensity, and Danny got the full brunt of the attack as he was sent hard into a jungle gym! His wits came back to him amongst the now-tangled and mangled parts of the playground equipment and mumbled, "That took me by surprise… I didn't think that menace could do something like that! I'm glad that Eric and the others aren't here to see this.". His teachers often drilled into him and the ladies that assumptions were dangerous ways of thinking, and to expect the unexpected. The celestial instructors would have let him have it for making such a miscalculation! He looked up, and saw the three-headed ghost glaring down at him.

The lion head spoke, "**This is the end of you, Being Touched by the Divine!**". The spirit was about to lay down a powerful downward smack that would have crushed a normal person's skull like it was made of chocolate cake! However, it was stopped by Lady Tsunami who used her divine weapon _Changying_ to stop the right paw! The black beauty was struggling, if only a small bit, in holding off the fused animal's appendage, showing that she had great strength within her!

Lady Tsunami growled out, "Lay one paw on him, and I'll neuter you right here! Give you the Bob Barker treatment!". Those two sentences made the spirit flinch and automatically go to cover its jewels, showing that all were male parts. That was the distraction Lady Tsunami needed, as she quickly delivered a powerful, water-infused jump kick to the jaw that sent the green behemoth flying upwards and back a bit! Danny was impressed, and turned himself intangible to be free from the mangled jungle gym. Lady Tsunami turned to look at her intended, and gave him a little smirk with her eyes a bit playful.

"You do know that if our instructors saw this, they would have made you run laps all over Sanctuary while throwing bolts of lightning or fire at you?" she commented, causing Danny to blush a little in embarrassment and giving off a sheepish smile. He replied that he knew, and hoped that they DIDN'T find out about this. Their little banter was interrupted when the monstrosity rose up from the ground, very much ticked off that it was knocked down by a mere human woman.

The tiger head roared, "**ROWAR! YOU DARE TAKE US LIGHTLY?! YOU ARE OUR PREY, AND WE WILL DESTROY YOU!**". It unleashed a powerful orange ecto-energy beam from its maw, but this time the hero and heroine were prepared! Danny and Lady Tsunami dodged out of the way, their eyes never leaving their opponent. The blast was strong, creating a crater in the ground that was about six feet deep! The two fighters barely touched ground before they had to dodge another ecto-beam blast that came from the bear. Lady Tsunami split up from Danny, and barely dodged a golden ecto-beam that came from the lion's mouth.

"I have to give you this, Triple Trouble! When you're backed into a corner, you sure can fight smarter! Not better, but smarter." she quipped at him. The beast was a little confused, wondering if what she said was a compliment or an insult. That one little break in the battle created a window of opportunity for Danny! He formed blue ecto-energy over his hands, creating fists that would rival the comic character known as the Hulk! The halfa flew as fast as he could to Triple Trouble, and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent the brute flying high into the air! Danny grinned, then switched off his ecto energy, his hands now back to normal.

Lady Tsunami went to him and said, "Good uppercut! Kinda reminded me of Little Mac from that old Nintendo video game. But, why didn't you use that in the first place? And why did you turn it off?". She was a bit perplexed on why her intended did not use that kind of power sooner.

Danny replied, "Thanks for the compliment. And to your questions, here's the answer. When super-charging and shaping my ecto-energy on any part of my body to mega-size them, it drains me steadily of energy. Still working on that. Also, it takes awhile for me to recover if I miss my target. This move is only for guys like Triple Trouble, slow and also not very bright.". The Elemental Diva was impressed by Danny learning about his techniques strengths AND weaknesses, showing that he knew the limits of his attacks and not ignoring them. Just before anything else could be said, a bright multi-colored beam of energy was streaking right for them! Danny recovered enough to throw up his ecto-shield, which was barely holding under the assault!

"Ugh! Argh! This is some serious power!" he exclaimed and Lady Tsunami looked from behind the shield to see that Triple Trouble was using all three heads to combine and fire their colored ecto-beams to unleash a combined assault that was truly powerful! When she tried to jump over Danny to see if she could assist from the air, the beast leaned up a little to try and blast her! Danny reached up and grabbed her leg, bringing her back down behind the shield before she got fried like a hot dog at a barbeque.

"Ugh… can you… cause a geyser… to erupt… under him?! Can't hold this for long!" Danny exclaimed as he was putting his all into the shield, which was slightly buckling underneath the combined energy assault of Triple Trouble.

The buxom black beauty replied, "I'll try! Give me a few minutes!". She put her hand on the ground, concentrating on finding any kind of water beneath the soil. She hit pay-dirt when her mystical senses detected a good amount of water, the plumbing pipes under the ground! She focused her water abilities to force the water into a single spot, which was right underneath Triple Trouble. As she prepared herself to use her power, Triple Trouble was focusing all of his might on the duo. Its animalistic minds were as one, focused so much on destroying their prey that they failed to even realize any other kind of danger. Once they were in position, Lady Tsunami unleashed her might!

"Okay, time for you three to take a bath! _Tsunami Geyser_!" the Water diva exclaimed before causing the water beneath the ghost animal to erupt furiously from beneath him! The combined ecto-beam they fired ceased immediately when they were shot into the air high, howling/roaring in confusion and fright! Danny let down his ecto-shield, very much glad that his girlfriend was quick on the draw. The geyser was powerful, but short-lived since it was just water from plumbing rather then a natural one. Still, it did the job as the beast landed with a powerful BOOM sound as it was knocked silly from the blast and from the landing. The halfa and diva looked at their opponent, then up when they saw a shadow growing larger above them. They turned, and saw that it was Silver Wind who was carrying a large cage made of thick tree trunks! She was using her wind powers to levitate them, to make carrying them a little easier.

"Hey, am I late for the party?!" she exclaimed, aiming the cage so it would drop right on target.

Danny yelled out, "No, just in time actually! Drop the cage and lock this triple threat up!". Silver Wind winked, and let go of the wooden cage. It fell and landed with perfect accuracy over Triple Trouble, the steaks embedding itself well into the ground so that could not be moved. When the ecto monster came to and saw that it was in a cage, it brought memories of the circus on where they met their end. He roared loudly and tried to ram the cage with its body! But it was deflected back as a thin but powerful film of wind energy surrounded the wooden bars and pushed Triple Trouble back hard. The fused being was dazed for a moment or two, then tried to phase through with its ghost abilities. When it tried again… the result was the same.

Silver Wind landed between Danny and Lady Tsunami and stated, "Try as you might, you won't break free. The top of the cage is shielded with a special wind I created that negates ghost abilities like phasing through, along with the bars. And if you try underground, you'll get reflected back too. The wooden ends are connected through another set of my special wind energy, so you can't phase through them either.". The ecto animal was mad as heck, and he kept trying to ram through! But every time, he just bounced off and was stunned hard. It would wear off shortly, but he would try again only for it to happen again.

Danny looked at Silver Wind and whispered, "I didn't know you had the ability to use wind directly underground.". She replied that she didn't, and it was just a bluff so that Triple Trouble would not try that escape. The two had to admire the cleverness of their ally/friend, and waited patiently until the spiritual monster was too tired and worn out to put up any kind of resistance. Danny saw that he was nearly spent of energy, and went towards the cage, bringing out from his side pocket a _Fenton Thermos_. He unscrewed the top, pointed it at the fused behemoth, and sucked it into the confined space of the technological marvel.

Danny screwed the cap back on and said to the blue object, "We'll put you in the Ghost Zone, then we'll see if we can find that cruel owner who brought in your demise.". Ever since the incident with Castilla, the halfa hero really wanted to settle things with spirits more then just locking them back up in Purgatory. He changed back into his human civilian identity, the divas doing the same. Fenton looked around and saw that even though there was moderate damage throughout the area, it wasn't that bad actually. He found his backpack and went to claim it, putting the thermos in it. He slung it over his shoulders and on his back, turning to see the ladies also retrieve their own backpacks. Thankfully, none of them were damaged during the attack and the contents remained safe and intact.

"Whew! Everything is still good. I was worried for a moment that I lost my notes." Paulina said as she put her pack back on her back.

Valerie suggested, "How about we go to the mall and find Desiree and Dora? I bet they will want to hear about our little adventure.". The two agreed with her, believing that informing them on what happened would be a good course of action. That, and also they wanted to see if they got any costumes for them. The trio then left the area… never aware of another presence was nearby that watched the entire scene! It was Kitty, the ghost girl that had been following the group for some time. The former girlfriend of Johnny the Biker Ghost had witnessed the fight and was slowly becoming more impressed with Danny and the divas fighting ability and skills.

"Danny… what draw me to you? What is it that makes me think that soon… I will be like Desiree and Dora? Flesh and blood again! Why is it… that you make me feel hope and life again, even though I am a spirit…?" she whispered to herself. Ever since she had started to trail and follow the halfa, she had started to feel a strong and serious tug towards the powerful being. She had seen and experienced being near powerful entities before such as Pariah Dark and other A-ranked spirits… but the power coming from Danny was different. More stronger, but soothing. Powerful, yet controlled. Sure, yet not overconfident like his old self was. This was truly a mystery… and she was planning to unravel it! Kitty vanished as she used her ghost power of invisibility.

* * *

~At Portugal~

In the city of Lisbon, a certain billionaire was not having a good day. Once again, Vlad's search for Atlantis was resulting in less then favorable results. He growled as he checked the maps and charts in his hotel room, anger and frustration evident as he crossed out yet another section of the Atlantic Ocean. He muttered angrily, "It's already been a little over a week, and still no sign of that accursed city! The Horsemen are getting impatient… and I believe my absence in Amity Park may get suspicious if it is too long. Argh! What should I do?!". He pounded the table that the maps were on, breathing hard to try and regain his control and senses. He slowly rose from his chair and went to the window, where it had a prime view of the ocean and beach. The arch-enemy of Daniel Fenton/Danny Phantom then looked over the horizon, and noticed something odd a little bit out at sea.

The sky was clear, no clouds in sight and the stars shining brightly like diamonds. The moon was only nearly full, and the radiant light it gave off was dazzling, and lit up the sky, ground and sea. Vlad thought to himself, 'That is a bit peculiar… there is a reef sticking out about four miles away from the shore. But according to the scuba and snorkel locations on the tour guide maps, there IS no reef there. So why…?'. It was then that something came to him, a realization that was just now dawning on him! He checked his maps and other written documents on the legends of Atlantis, and soon saw something in an ancient scroll. He saw that Atlantis had a bridge extending out, a long one that connected to Portugal!

He said to himself, "Of course! Why didn't I see this before?! When Atlantis sank into the sea, its disappearance must have triggered land masses nearby to shift, shake and perhaps sink! This area we are in… I bet it was elevated land before it was changed due to the city sinking! That reef out there is more or less the remains of the bridge that connected Atlantis to the mainland, I bet!". His mood changed from angry and anxious to happy and giddy in less than two minutes flat! He had been searching other parts of the ocean this whole time with high-tech and state-of-the-art equipment… and the road to Atlantis was just four miles away from his own room right in front of him! Vlad knew that if he was honest with himself, he would kick himself hard for not noticing it before.

"Okay, this time… I will not leave anything to chance! I will stay and search that bit of reef out there until all of my oxygen tanks and such are gone! I NEED to find Atlantis, and search for that obnoxious Water Element Key! This is truly it!" he exclaimed to himself before flipping on his cell phone and making the calls for the people manning and maintaining his underwater equipment and vessel to have everything ready by morning. While it was afternoon in Amity Park in the U.S., it was near midnight in Europe. After being assured that everything was going to be ready by first light, Vlad shut off his phone and made his way to his bedroom to change and get some sleep.

'Soon… very soon… I will find Atlantis! The Water Elemental Key will be mine, and any secrets I pick up from that city will be a good bonus! Oh, things are finally turning around! Hehehehe…' Vlad thought before sleep claimed him.

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Next one will be longer and more exciting, this I promise!

So, what did you think about Danny and his two Divas fight against the fused ecto-plasmic animal? I wanted to show how much Danny and his ladies have advanced since their fight against Toxic Latch. Also, that he has indeed changed the way he thinks and fights against spirits. I mean, the experience at Louisiana would do that to anyone, changing them. But thankfully, it was for the better!

Here are the questions: What do you think of Triple Trouble's tragic past? What would you do once you found the owner of the circus that mistreated, and then executed the three alpha animals? How do you rate Danny, Silver Wind, and Lady Tsunami's fighting skills at this point? And finally… what do you think of Paulina's drive to show everyone that her mind is as sharp and strong as her body is beautiful and sleek?

I really wanted to show to all that there is more to Paulina then is shown in the cartoon series! That there is more to nearly all the characters in the Danny Phantom cartoon series! Be it good or bad, that all depends on the character. Also, it seems cool and original to have Paulina and Valerie become interested in the _Yugioh_ Duel Monsters game. If you please, how about you tell me what kind of deck should Val and Paulina play? One that suits each lady to a T!

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


	3. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom: Secrets and Trials

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Sorry again for delay, but I am back and ready to deliver some more chapters! I am glad that everyone has taken an interest in my second fanfic here of the Danny Phantom series. Slightly bummed that no one was able to give Paulina her own _Yugioh_ deck, but that's cool. Hopefully I can find or make a deck that suits her taste and personality.

Also, the winner on who is going to be Danny's next date is… Desiree! Paulina came in a close second, and Valerie 3rd. So be prepared to see the halfa hero get together with the busty beauty of earth! If any of you wish to make pictures or drawings of this story, you are free to. Same with my other fanfics like my first Danny Phantom story, Harry Potter/Jurassic Park crossovers, and my novels _**Monsters and Magic**_ and _**Monsters and Magic: Divide and Unite**_. In any case, just hope you like my stories!

I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, shape or form. The series belongs to Butch Hartman. I do own some OC's in here, just so you know. Also, expect to see some hidden character names and such from various cartoon shows, anime, etc.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 2

Things were heating up at the Amity Park Mall, and it was not due to Halloween coming. While the mall was a hive of activity around the holidays like Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas, it was really buzzing due to just two patrons that were in said mall. It was all due to Desiree and Dora, the two incredibly beautiful women that have been the talk of both the town and Casper High for some time. The former spirits had been enjoying themselves since arriving at the complex, getting some sweet sales and deals on clothing for themselves and also for some materials for the costumes they were going to make for themselves and Danny. Valerie, Paulina and Star opted to buy their own costumes instead, and the Fenton lad said he would like for them to surprise him on the Halloween costume.

Said divas were now resting on some benches, surrounded by some shopping bags that came from various stores like _JC Penny_, _Dillards_, _Macy's_, and _Sears_. Desiree stretched out her arms, arching/thrusting her back to get the kinks out of her system. She heard a loud crashing sound, and the two ladies turned to see that some teenage boys had crashed into one of the large pane store glasses. Dora sighed but smirked playfully at her friend. She said, "You might want to rethink on doing your stretches here. So far, we have caused about two dozen minor accidents and also one married man is in Intensive Care due to our innocent stretching.". The former genie smirked back and replied that it was out of their hands on how people reacted to them… especially the male kind.

You see, they have been having a rather… eventful time at the mall. When they arrived in semi-casual wear, they were the eye candy of a LOT of male onlookers. When the young lads of middle school saw them, their eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped while their cheeks and body temp. warmed up rather quickly! Their mothers had to cover their eyes with their hands and shoo them away from the scene. The high school boys all got love-struck when they saw the school nurse and the assistant Mythology teacher, running into stuff painfully while their eyes locked on the busty, beautiful duo. Adult men of various ages tried to act cool and calm, but when Desiree and Dora got close enough… they almost suffered hormonal meltdown like the high school males. One elderly man, in a wheelchair even, got one good look at the two women and he actually RAN off of his chair with a big smile on his face, declaring he had seen real angels.

The women of the mall were NOT amused by Dora and Desiree's actions, even though they were completely innocent. The girlfriends of the high school boys slapped said lads upside the head hard with their hands, dragged them off roughly, or knocked them unconscious with blunt objects before dragging them away. Husbands were given the Jealous Evil Eye by their wives, promising that if they did not look away from the divas… they would be put in a world of pain that not even the Devil himself could imagine! Those that failed to heed their warnings… well, less said the better. One married man actually tried to touch Dora's backside from behind… and his wife caught him, and let him have it with a vicious right hook that would make any heavyweight pro-boxer proud! He was taken away by the mall's hospital staff that was nearby.

Desiree said, "It's out of our hands. We're just innocent bystanders who just love to shop! Not our fault the boys can't control themselves. Besides, if we wanted to flaunt it… we would have done so only to Danny.". Dora smiled and saw her point clearly. Any kind of 'naughty' action they would do, they would have done ONLY for Danny Fenton/Phantom. He was still a bit naïve and clueless when it came to female charm, so to the divas, it would be wonderful to one day show him ALL of the charms of a lady… specifically themselves.

The Diva of Fire looked through her bags and checked to make sure she got everything. She looked to her companion and said, "It seems we got everything to make Danny's costume. I hope he loves it! It would be a challenge to see if we can make him to look like Jing from that anime show we watched for some time.". Just as Paulina had changed and was hooked on the _**Yugioh**_ franchise, the two former spirits had gotten hooked onto anime. Desiree and Dora have been seeing some impressive animated entertainment that Danny had in his room, such as _**Zenki**_, _**Dragonball Z**_, and even _**Tenchi Muyo!**_ and now their current favorite was a series called _**Jing: King of Bandits**_. The two beauties saw an opportunity to make a costume truly unique and stylish, to have Danny really stand out on Halloween!

And not just him, of course. Desiree and Dora wanted to make a splash of their own this Halloween, wanting to be in costumes rather then shape-shift like they did in the past when they were ghosts. The Earth Diva opted to go as Ishizu Ishtar from the _**Yugioh**_ series, while her fiery companion opted to go as Rikku from the video game _**Final Fantasy X**_. Desiree replied, "I'm sure he'll like being an infamous and clever bandit king. Heh, in a way, both Jing and Danny are somewhat alike when it comes to charming the ladies.". Both girls giggled softly, comparing the anime character to their bonded intended a little humorous.

"Well, hello there beautiful! How are you today?" a familiar, yet annoying voice came from behind them. Desiree and Dora both frowned deeply, sighing and turned around while rising up.

'Oh no… its Dash again…' they both thought at the same time. Dash Baxter was with his little group of football buddies, Kwan and two other high school jocks. The blonde bully had been trying to get their attention for the past week or so. It would seem that he thought if he could get Fenton through his usual tactics such as physical bullying, he would try another way to bring Danny down. He came to the conclusion that if he turned Dora and Desiree to his side, he would be able to strike a blow to his former victim and also score two smoking-hot mature women in the process. However, Dora and Desiree had NOT been amused at all at Dash's attempts to charm them. In their view, all he was doing was making more of a fool of himself then ever.

Desiree replied evenly and coolly, "Hello, Mr. Baxter. What is it that you need?". When it came to being cool and neutral to charmers such as Dash, the Diva of Earth was a natural. Many a male, be it human or ghost, had tried to 'woo' her by using her genie powers against her. It usually ended in Desiree feeling VERY dirty when they succeeded, and taking such long breaks by herself to cleanse herself. She could tell the wanna-be players, like Mr. Baxter, from the real men such as Danny Fenton.

The football star of Casper High said, "Hey, not much. Just wondering if you ladies can help me out here. You see, I need to find a Halloween costume for my girlfriend Shelia and I'm not sure which one would suit her. Think you two lovely ladies can help me out here?". Kwan and the other football players chuckled, knowing full well that Dash didn't have a girlfriend. Thanks to Danny, any and all of his 'interest' left the bully to pursue other candidates. The quarterback was using the name of a former girlfriend, one who loved the color green for some reason.

Dora gave a deadpan stare to the jock, obviously seeing through his little scheme. However, she wanted to make sure that she was indeed reading this all correctly. She inquired with an edged tone, "And how can we be of assistance to you then, Mr. Baxter?".

Dash grinned, thinking and believing that the nurse and assist. teacher would fall for his little trap. However, his 'clever' ploy was so obvious that even a fool would see this coming a mile away. He answered, "It would help me if you two would… oh, I don't know… try some of the costumes on from that store across us. Shelia is about your measurements… I mean, size and I would decide on which would be perfect for her.". Dora and Desiree turned around to see that a little across from their position and down a hall that lead outside was a _Victoria's Secret_ store. The popular store was holding a sale on adult Halloween costumes that were both various and sexy! The two gorgeous beauties were now hot under the collar, not believing that Dash would dare try to lure them into something this preposterous! The two figured out that the jock would give them some sexy, risqué Halloween costumes, try them on and model for him.

Dash grinned, believing that his plan would work. His assumptions on women in general that while they were smart, they weren't that bright. He figured that they would buy his phony plan, model the adult costumes for him, and then get dirt on both the women and Danny to use as he saw fit! However, his grin slowly faded as the temperature of the area dropped considerably. The quarterback and his football buddies felt a chill running of their spine, a sense of doom that was gradually enveloping them. Their fears were confirmed when Desiree and Dora turned around… and was giving them glares so frosty and cold, that many were surprised that it didn't start snowing in the area they were in.

The divas of earth and fire were showing such cold exteriors, but inside they were roaring fires of indignity! They each thought, 'The nerve of this… this… idiot! Thinking he could spring an obvious trap on us! We may pay later with the authorities, or even our celestial teachers… but it'll be worth it!'. Desiree and Dora stalked over to Dash, the quarterback frozen where he was like a rabbit would when cornered by a hawk, or two in this case. Kwan and his friends beat feet and retreated fast and furious, on wanting to be on the end of the beatdown that was to commence!

Desiree hissed out, "You got a lot of nerve, Mr. Baxter! No brains, that is for sure! But nerve, you got!".

Dora added, "You just use it too foolishly! Now, any last words before we proceed to dismember you for trying to trick us so easily?". Their words were firm, sure and colder then an Antarctic glacier! Dash was shaking and whimpering, never being much afraid since Pariah Dark's minions came to the mortal realm some time ago. The beatdown would have been one for the movie viewers, one who loved hardcore beatdowns with blood and such!

However, it did not occur. Before the mature beauties could deliver some womanly justice to Dash, a firm hand was on their shoulders and a familiar voice pulled them from their rage. The voice said, "As much as I would like to see Dash get what is coming to him, and I would like to find out what he did that made you two mad, I believe you shouldn't beat on him like a bad habit in public.". Dora and Desiree felt their rage and anger ebb away quickly, and they turned around to see that it was Danny! Behind the Fenton lad was Valerie and Paulina, and the two mature women saw that the group looked a little bit messed up. They made a mental note to ask them about it later, but right now they had a current situation to deal with. .

"Danny! It's good to see you again, Mr. Fenton." Desiree stated. She knew that she had to keep up an air of professionalism, given both the age difference and the job status. But that didn't mean she could show a little favor to Danny in public… and when alone, she was more then sure to show more favor to the lucky lad.

Said halfa hero broke into a small but true smile and replied, "Good to see you again, Miss Gamila. Nice to run into both you and Miss Nohemi here at the mall as well. We came here to look for some _Yugioh_ cards for Paulina.". Said cheerleader waved back to the two teachers/friends, glad to see her companions. Dash, after regaining his wits, scowled at the statement Fenton made. He was still amazed, and also frustrated, to see that Paulina was changing into a 'nerd'. She was still the hottest teenage beauty around, and still continued cheerleader. But now, she was showing signs of having a brilliant brain and doing 'braniac' activities, such as playing the popular Duel Monsters game that was sweeping the nation. In his view, perfect girls were to be beautiful and let their good looks &amp; charm lead them down the road to success.

Dora spoke, "Mind if we join you? We could use some more… better company at the moment.". Desiree and herself shot a quick but strong glare at Dash, making him flinch and cower a little. Never mess with an angry lady, a proverb that ran very much true throughout the ages and in this case.

Danny answered, "Sure, why not? Come on, let's get to _Heroes and Fantasies_ store. It should be on the 2nd floor, and close to the Food Court.". He offered them an arm, which they accepted. It was very gentlemanly of him, and the surrounding ladies were glad to see that chivalry and good manners were not extinct. The trio walked away from the scene, Valerie and Paulina taking up the rear closely.

The stunned quarterback bully got his wits together and exclaimed, "Hey! What just happened here?! How come you girls are going with him instead of going with me?!". His face was red from embarrassment and anger; embarrassed that he his 'cunning' plan was found out, and angry because Danny had once again swooped in and showed to all that he was a better being then he was.

Valerie turned her head while still walking and answered, "One thing, Danny knows how to treat a lady right! Second thing, he's more cuter then you, fool!". Dash was livid, and he heard many of the patrons around him snickering and pointing at him. The school bully shouted loudly in aggravation before stomping out of the mall.

Danny and his four lovely ladies turned to see Dash leaving in a fit, and the group smiled widely and chuckled at the scene before them. Dora whispered, "Thanks Danny. If you hadn't come at the right time, we would have put Dash into an Intensive Care Unit and gotten into trouble. Though… it would have been worth it.". Paulina, Valerie, and Desiree nodded at that. Dash was very straightforward, in the wrong way, towards women and that had earned him some negative reviews from the girls at Casper High.

The halfa teen replied, "Believe me, I know how it feels like to just pummel the fool in his place. But, we are better AND smarter then he is. Just have to endure it for now, but we will defend ourselves if he tries to go too far.". Danny was still strong when it came to facing bullies and the like such as Dash, but now he was standing up for himself and others, and would retaliate only if necessary. He had learned the fine line of being patient, and being a pushover. One of the many lessons that had been drilled into him by Eric and the other celestial teachers. He quickly switched subjects and inquired on what they got from the stores.

Desiree replied with a sly smirk, "Ah, ah, ah. You have to wait until the day before Halloween to see, Danny-boy. Just trust us, you will really like the costume we have chosen for you… and the costume's we have chosen to make for ourselves.". She gave a slight wiggle of her hips for only Danny to see, and when he saw it, a little grin and a blush was on his face. It still seemed that he was innocent when it came to womanly charms and advances, the ladies giggling at his little embarrassment.

Valerie went between the two, forcing the dark-skinned beauty and Danny to let go of each other's arms. Desiree was a little put out by the African-American's intrusion, and was about to retort when she saw the seriousness on her face. Val whispered, "We just fought and captured a fusion-type ghost at the Outdoor Center earlier. High C-rank, Physical-class, and apparently a mixture or fusion of animal spirits. We managed to subdue it and put it in the thermos. Luckily, we were the only ones around to deal with it.". The former spirit was a little stunned by the news, since fusion-type ghosts were rare in the Ghost Zone, especially if they were of the animal sort. Desiree asked on where it was, and Miss Grey pointed to Danny's backpack.

Dora whispered, "We are going to talk to this spirit once we get back to Fenton Works, right?". Fenton answered that they would, hoping that his parents were done with whatever experiment they were working on. Maddie and Jack had only come out for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and also to either bathe or sleep. In any and all of their spare time, they would head back to the Ghost Lab to work on their project. When Danny or Jazz inquired on what it was, all they got was that it was top secret and would be unveiled when the time was right and everything checked out. The two teens were worried about their parents behavior, seeing that they were more secretive and serious then before. However, Danny hoped that what they were working now was not TOO serious…

Paulina suggested, "If we can't use the lab, why not Danny's room? Your parents did put in some ghost-catching defenses into your room, right?". Fenton realized that this was true, some time ago before he met the gods and goddesses in their domain, his parents had installed some safety features into the house. It was to ensure that the inside was safe from paranormal attacks, specifically to spirits. His room was decked out with ecto-blasters, and also ecto-binding equipment that would immobilize and render a spirit's power/abilities useless. Danny thought on it, and said it was a good idea to try. Paulina was very much glad that her idea was taken seriously and accepted, and rewarded Danny with a quick but large smooch on the cheek. The lucky young man blushed from the intimate kiss, and the ladies giggled once again at his expression. They had come to learn to share their intended, and jealously would only rear up when ANOTHER lady tried to lay claim to their man in an aggressive way.

The five soon made their way to the front of the store, _Heroes and Fantasies_, a place which was a haven for comic, game and action-figure lovers. The place was packed, filled with children, teens, and surprisingly adults that were looking for inspirations on what to be for this year's Halloween. Paulina eyed a section in the back of the store, where tables laid out and people were getting out decks to play. She squealed and exclaimed, "Oooh, look at that! They're having some warm-ups for the tournament, I bet! Come on, let's go in and see what the competition is! I want to see who I might be facing when the games start next week!". The males turned around to see who made the comment, for they had NEVER heard of any girl coming into the store, let alone proclaiming about the _Yugioh _tournament that was coming up soon. And when they saw that it was Paulina… many fainted from shock. Shock of seeing a beauty like Paulina Sanchez taking activity from something besides cheerleading, and also that someone of her stature was in a place for 'geeks' and 'fantasy nuts'.

Danny, Dora, Desiree and Valerie sighed as they went in, Paulina going to the back room to check out the competition. Valerie shook her head and mused loudly, "That girl really has changed, and I'm glad to say for the better.". The others all agreed on that, a refreshing sight to see the popular cheerleader and former queen of the high school food chain now something of more substance. Now embracing something more worthwhile then trivial gossip and the like. They could only hope that she did not go overboard with it.

Fenton stated, "Come on, let's find some good cards for her to make a deck with. The Duel Monster cards should be somewhere on the right side of the store.". The four walked past the stunned patrons, the males never before seeing such beauty within their midst! Most fainted, some remained in a stunned stupor, and others took phone pictures of Desiree, Dora and Valerie to make sure they had evidence that girls came to _Heroes and Fantasies_!

* * *

~At Fenton Works~

While Danny and his lovely ladies were having their moment at the mall, Maddie and Jack Fenton were hard at work in the Ghost Lab. Ever since the Louisiana incident, they had been working very diligently and serious on something they believed to be very monumental. Right now, the lab was alive with electricity and the noise of heavy machinery. Jack checked a clipboard he was holding close to his face and exclaimed, "Maddie, are the Spectral Holders in place?!".

The beautiful wife of Jack replied as she was checking a computer console, "Yes, they are holding! But barely! This little sample is actually feeding on the ecto-energy! I don't know how long the holders can sustain themselves!". She flipped switches, pushed buttons, and apparently was trying to regain control of the situation at the moment. The machines were now beeping/buzzing wildly while shaking something fierce! The electricity grew, the machines shuddered heavily like giants, and a warning sound was giving off loudly! Jack saw that everything was going to fall apart, or worse explode! He went to a button that was marked PUSH TO SHUT DOWN, and he slammed his meaty fist into the red button. The machines gradually died down, the electricity was off completely, and the warning sounds slowly faded away. He went to his wife, holding her while she panted loudly, clearly exhausted.

Jack inquired, "Maddie, are you okay?".

She answered, "Yes dear, I'm fine. Just a bit exhausted and frustrated that our latest experiment to harness, control and learn more about that… substance failed. I'm just glad that Jasmine is preoccupied with her studies to notice the racket we have been doing.". She flopped in a rolling chair behind her, showing fatigue in her movement and stance. Jack heaved a sigh as well, and the parents looked to what was inside a containment capsule. Inside the capsule was a small, clear tempered glass jar that contained… the blood of Toxic Latch! Yes, the parents of Danny Fenton/Phantom had been experimenting with some of the essence of the low-ranked Devil-class fiend that they managed to save before said demon dissolved to dust. The two adults had done this in such secrecy because that if Danny, his divas, or the celestial beings found out about this… they would NOT be pleased. Of course, they had a reason for undertaking such a risky project.

Jack said tiredly, "We got to find a way a weakness to these new spooks were dealing with. Any of our ecto-gear would be next to useless against these things, and they are certainly more stronger and clever then most of the ghosts that we faced before.". Maddie agreed with him there, the determined woman really much wanting to find any weakness to the beings that were going to be showing up soon in the world.

Maddie stated, "We have to find a way to safely contain it while harnessing its power. And to find a weakness by scientific means, so we can help our son fight these monsters!". The two Ghost Hunters had opted to take the scientific route to try and find a way to neutralize the devil/demon threat. They believed that there was another way to combat the monsters rather then use 'celestial' means. So far, their efforts had proved less their successful. The blood of Toxic Latch grew stronger whenever exposed to their ecto-containment equipment, pulsing and growing thicker… more full in a way. Also, the blood affected living tissue and matter. They once dabbled a tiny bit of the devil's blood onto an experimental mouse… and the mouse turned from meek animal to savage hell-creature that grew to great size! To that of a bulldog! The Fenton's managed to contain it inside a force field, and reinforced glass. Said monster rat was snarling and looking at the humans, bloodlust in its eyes, from across the room. Needless to say, they would NOT be experimenting any more with live creatures.

The Fenton father glared at the jar containing the blood and replied, "We need to test more frequency and sound waves… to find out the exact kind so that this blood will be subdued when hit.".

Maddie slowly rose up, working the kinks out of her body and said, "Come on, dear. Let's go upstairs, get something to eat, rest and try again later. Right now, we won't be in any shape to do anything productive.". Jack sighed and agreed with his wife, saying she had a point. The duo turned to make sure their specimen was secure and locked up tight, the security settings in place before leaving the room. When the lights turned off, the blood inside the clear container was bubbling and glowing eerily. The Fenton's did not realize it, but the blood of Toxic Latch was pulsing due to sending some vibrational messages down below to the Underworld! It would seem that feeding off the ecto-energy of the Fenton's devices gave the liquid some energy, enough to send telepathic messages to its comrades to the place of nightmares. What these messages were… who is to say?

* * *

~Downtown Amity Park~

At one of the large buildings that was at the heart of the city, the _Electric Compile Convention_ was in full swing! Many lovers of technology, science, and video games were there to check out the latest in gadgetry and electronic equipment. Various booths were set up all over the place, and the many techno-heads were in sheer awe on what they saw! Among them was Tucker Foley, best friend and ghost-busting partner to Danny Fenton/Phantom. The African-American teen was one of many that were all anime-eyed in seeing the latest gadgets, such as a car that was fueled by air and not gas. A satellite that was in the works that would boost communication signals 50x more powerful then today's satellites. And also virtual reality games that would take gaming to the next level! Of course, there was still some bugs to work out… such as the interface, where if your character got hit, you would feel it all in reality.

Tucker was currently looking at a new computer laptop that was very much more powerful and faster then the current PC's used at home. He sighed and said, "Awww, man… that laptop is just amazing! I wish I had the money to buy it when it comes out. Oh well… just have to find a way to earn the money since my parents wouldn't spend THAT much on a new laptop.". Though his PDA accessory was impressive in itself, Tucker would always try to find out more on the latest advances in electronics devices that would make his own device look tame and lacking. The young man reluctantly turned away from the fancy laptop to check out some of the other booths. If he had been more alert, he would have noticed a figure moving through the shadows. The mysterious figure moved silently, never making a sound as it checked out the convention. The reason it moved so silently and swiftly… was because its feet were floating off the ground!

The light from a race car virtual reality game that was nearby revealed that it was… Technus, the spirit that was able to manipulate any and all things electronic!

Said specter looked at his quarry, which was the entire convention center. He chuckled evilly to himself, which was different from his usual loud, outgoing nature. He said to himself, "This is good, very good! For I, Technus 2.0, have found the mother lode! With all this technology and toys, I can easily power myself up exponentially! This might give me the edge I need to take down those divine-touched fools and get the recognition and respect I totally deserve!". Back in the Ghost Zone, Danny and his Elemental Diva's exploits were the talk of the spectral town. When a random spirit told on what happened in Louisiana, many ghosts were stunned to hear about the five being able to take down a devil-class monster! Many of the lesser beings in Purgatory opted to stay out of the way of divine-touched beings, while some like Technus saw this as the ultimate challenge to take down such beings. Spirits like him, Skulker, Ember, and even Johnny 13 were making plans and upgrading themselves as best they could so they would be prepared to face the powerful team.

Technus 2.0 waited for the opportunity to strike, and it came when a young inventor by the name of Joseph Espurvoa unveiled a special project he was working on. The young man was in his late 20's, but already a genius when it came to designing stuff from video games and the like. He was showing to the patrons and onlookers what he had been working on for the past two years. Before them all on a platform were life-like armor and suits that were of Iron Man and Master Chief from the popular game series _**Halo**_! He held up a microphone and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, take a look at my new prototypes! Though they are models right now, these are what many in the military might be wearing soon! I have designed and created actual and realistic body armor that are from the movies and game series that are functional in reality! One day in the future, we might have real Iron Men and Master Chiefs that will be able to protect us on the front lines from any kind of thugs or low lives!". The people were impressed to see someone had taken stuff from fantasy and was now bringing it to reality.

However, a malicious if slightly annoying laugh filled the air and caught the populace off guard! Except for Tucker, who automatically knew on who was making the sound. The mortals looked up to see Technus appearing out of thin air! In reality though, he just turned off his invisibility technique. The mad spirit announced, "HAHAHAHAHA! Cower you fools before the might of Technus 2.0! Watch as I gain control of your precious electronics and equipment!". He then eyed the two prototype body suits of Joseph's, brought forth his hands, and shot his special data-encoded ecto-energy at the two suits! The inventor looked on in horror and surprise as his precious inventions were hit by the strange energy beam… and they came to life on their own! The Iron Man's eyes were glowing green instead of white, and the visor of the Master Chief one also glowed an eerie green color. Technus smirked, and ordered his new minions to attack everyone!

"Go, my new soldiers! Create as much chaos and panic as you can!" he ordered. The Iron Spector, he now called it, turned and fired an intense laser beam from its hands at the ground in front of the crowd! The patrons scattered, stunned and scared to see that the ghost managed to turn the effects on the proto-types into real-working weapons! Master Ghost, as the now-possessed suit was called, started to fire rounds at the booths, turning the stands into Swiss cheese! The entire convention was coming undone quickly as Technus was taking over the various electronics and inventions, warping them into his own twisted ways to serve him.

While everyone was panicking and trying to go for the exits, or hide into secluded corners, Tucker was trying to make a call to a certain friend of his. One he knew could take down Technus! He hid behind a military vehicle that was on display nearby, taking out his precious PDA and trying to get in touch with Danny Fenton. He muttered to himself, "Danny, sorry for interrupting your time with your hot girls! But this is serious!". The teen knew that if he could not get through to his ally in time, then Technus would resort from creating chaos to perhaps stealing data and such from the computers that were around the convention center. While most of the computer systems and software were harmless and restricted to civilians, some of them were of real military-class systems that had data and info that were of high sensitivity! If the spirit of technology got his hands on it, and siphoned off the data to go into his own brain… it would be very problematic for everyone!

A serious battle was about to commence soon!

* * *

(Author's Notes: I hope you all liked this one! Danny and his lovely ladies are spending some time together, and also showing they have more class and style then certain others. Hehehe… also, Desiree and Dora turning some heads ever since they became mortal! Jack and Maddie revealing that they have been tampering with a force that is beyond their understanding, and now Tucker is in the middle of a techno-takeover thanks to Technus! I really hope I made this chapter worth the wait!

Also, I used stores and places that are usually found at one of my own shopping spots, Ingram Park Mall!

Now for the questions: Did you like the costumes that Desiree and Dora are going to design for themselves and Danny? What did you think of Dash's 'clever' plan to lure Desiree and Dora into a trap to get them to see things his way? Would you have allowed the two beauties to beat Dash's down? How do you see Jack and Maddie's experiments in trying to learn and control the devil's blood? And finally, what would you be thinking or doing if Technus took control of your inventions at the convention center?

This story is getting good, and it WILL get better as the chapters go on! I just hope you all enjoy my stories! Also, Joseph Espurvoa in this story is my cousin and friend! So, props to him if he reads this!

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	4. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom: Secrets and Trials

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I am back, and ready to write! I apologize for the delay, but I will try to minimize it as best I can. In any case, glad to see that a lot of people here like the story so far! I really want to flesh out the characters, and give them AND the story more depth and feeling. In short, I write this as if it was going to be an episode of _Danny Phantom_ itself.

I believe I have come up with a deck theme for Paulina, since very few have even suggested anything to me. Though props to SaurusRock625 for the suggestion of Paulina having an Elemental deck. Thanks for the suggestion, my friend!

Expect some of the Elemental Divas to unleash some of their fury on the ghosts that pop up in this chapter, especially Paulina! She is going to show to all why it is not smart to mess with a woman that has wind on her side… especially if she can cause them to go to the force of a tornado.

Also, what Maddie and Jack are doing are going to bite them hard in the future. Their intentions are good to be sure, but they are going to learn that the old-school way of dealing with demons is more effective. Especially for the one going up against said demons. Sometimes, technology is just not the way. Especially in this case!

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters that have been created by Butch Hartman, who made the series. I do own my OC creations, and that is about it. I also do not own anything that comes from the _**Yugioh**_ series. I also do not own anything from _**Halo**_ or the _Marvel_ universe.

Now, on with the fanfic!)

* * *

Chapter 3

The comic store _Heroes and Fantasies_ was having a field day at the moment. Not due to the _**Yugioh Duel Monsters Tournament**_ that was going to be held in it in about a week, but that a beautiful teenage beauty was in said store that was checking out the competition that was warming up in the back room. Many were stunned by this, but it evolved into shock when they saw that it was Paulina Sanchez! Many citizens in Amity Park knew about the cheerleader's drastic but positive change, but they had no idea that it warranted one of the most beautiful, most popular girl in town to be in at a place that was meant for comic/anime/movie lovers. The Elemental Diva of Wind, and chosen warrior of Odin the All-Father from Norse mythology, paid little heed to the crowd that was gathering in the doorway, focusing instead on seeing the strategies and cards that her competition would be utilizing in a week. The duelist were surprised to see such a vision of loveliness in their midst, but they focused on their skills as best they could.

While the customers and most of the employees were crowding the doorway to see Paulina, Danny was with Valerie, Desiree and Dora looking for some Duel Monster cards for their friend. Fenton was a bit amused to see the guys crowding around the doorway to take a look at his soul-bonded beauty. He chuckled and said, "You know, once upon a time, I would have been one of those bozos. Trying to get a peek at Paulina like that. But, thank God that things changed so I'm not like that.". While the young men and teenage boys would ogle and drool over Paulina, Danny would admire and truly respect the Latina lass. The divas, his celestial instructors, and also his mom and Jazz told Danny on how to truly treat a lady. To not ogle and act like an idiot like he did in the past, but to admire and appreciate both the outer and inner beauty.

Valerie picked up two packs of _Yugioh_ cards from a case, and saw that the prices were reasonable. She looked to Danny, smirked and replied, "You may not ogle her like a piece of prized meat like those fools are doing, Danny. But I can tell that you truly admire and appreciate her on a deeper level. That is why she is ignoring those twits.". The ebony-skinned beauty, along with the rest of Danny's small but potent harem, really did like it that their shared intended was more like a gentleman to them. He had a certain class that separated him from most of the males in Amity Park.

Desiree picked up three packs of Duel Monster cards, going towards Fenton with a slight sway to her hips that made the lucky lad blush a little. She brushed passed him to go check one of the other stands for the popular cards, but she whispered so that only he could hear, "You have class, Mr. Fenton. And it's that same class that will get you some **good** rewards in the future, if you play your cards right.". That got a full on blush from Danny, as the former spirit continued on her way. Val and Dora giggled, seeing the redness creep onto Fenton's cheeks and making him look cute in their eyes.

The four continued to look around for the cards, the divas buying packs but Danny was looking for a special card. He really wanted to give a Duel Monster card to Paulina, one that was special and also unique. He thought, 'There has to be a unique Duel Monster card around here somewhere. After reading up a little bit on the game, the Monster cards are have different Attributes. There is six different ones in all; Light, Darkness, Wind, Water, Earth and Fire. I want to find a special card that shows her attribute to Wind. Let me see…'. He was looking a long glass counter that had rare _Yugioh_ cards, and some were very expensive. Few had a price tag of $75 dollars! That was a little too rich for his blood. Fenton kept looking, and after looking for several minutes, he was about to give up when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, what is that?" he asked himself softly as he went to the far end of the glass counter. Looking down through the clear construct, he saw three unique cards that seemed to call out to him. One was a Ritual Spell card called _Doriado's Blessing_, which was needed in order to Ritual Summon the Ritual/Effect Monster card _Elemental Mistress Doriado_. Beside said Ritual card was the very monster that could only be Ritual Summoned! Danny took a look at the card, and read the info. He was mildly surprised when he read that this lovely woman on the card could be counted to having the Attributes of Light, Wind, Water, Earth and Fire. He also saw a Trap card beside the Monster card, and it was the _Hallowed Life Barrier_ card! He read the information on said card, and he had to say that this card was indeed special and rare. He also felt that the three priestesses in the card were like the divas, all ready defend life whenever they could. He saw the price ranges of three cards, and the total came up to $50 dollars!

"Well… good thing that I saved up my allowance then." Danny said to himself as he took out his wallet. Back at Sanctuary, there were some jewels and gems there that could make Bill Gates himself seem like a pauper! But, Eric and the Celestial Teachers told him that the precious gems were not to be used unless it was a very serious emergency in the mortal realm. Fenton called for the cashier, who came around to where he was, and asked for the three cards. He forked over the cash, plus tax which was not that bad, and the cashier opened the special hatch on the side of the counter. He soon presented Danny with his purchase, the cards looking to be in crisp and excellent condition.

He thanked the employee and went to find Valerie and the others. The three divas were talking with Paulina, who had managed to get through the crowd and back to her companions. The group of onlookers went back to their business once Paulina passed through them, some still ogling the Latina lady. Though… some would swear that when she got near them when she left the back area, they felt a strong wind cushion push against them. It was subtle, but strong and was coming from her. Though, they chalked it up to hormones or something since they were entranced by Paulina's loveliness.

Miss Sanchez was talking to her lady friends, telling them what she saw from the duelists that were going to be competing in the tournament in a week. She said, "I think I have an idea on what kind of deck I need to form and practice with. Many of the duelists have Effect Monsters and some good Trap &amp; Spell cards, but I think I have a way to counter that. I just need to get the right cards.". Paulina was showing her brains that made any eavesdroppers just drop their jaws in shock, as those who knew her well were stunned to hear something quite intelligent escaping from her lips.

Desiree smiled and nodded her head. She replied, "I think we may have the cards you are looking for, Miss Sanchez. We bought some of the _Yugioh_ card packs for you, so hopefully some of them have the cards you need.". Each diva handed their colleague packs of the popular trading/playing card game. Valerie handed her two card packs, Desiree three and Dora handed her two as well. Paulina took each card, her eyes shining was gratitude as she thanked each diva for giving her such a gift.

"I hope I'm not too late to give you my cards, Paulina." Danny stated as he was right behind her. The cheerleader turned and flashed a true smile at her shared intended, very much wondering on what he was going to give her. Fenton said that he did not get her a pack of cards like the others, saying he wanted to get something unique and special for her. Cards that followed her elemental attribute, wind. He then presented the three cards he bought, and the busty teenager gasped upon seeing them. While _Elemental Mistress Doriado_ was not considered Super Rare, or even Ultra-Rare like certain cards, it was rare enough in the eyes of the official Duel Monster league. The card possessed potential, if one knew how to draw on it correctly. Also, she was surprised at seeing the Trap card, which was Super Rare according to most professional duelists.

"Danny, these are really good cards! But for you to find them individually… it must have cost a lot!" Paulina whispered in excitement, very much glad by her boyfriend's present. Danny replied that it did take a bit of a chunk from his saved allowance, but it was a good investment in his opinion. Miss Sanchez rewarded her beau with a hug and very passionate kiss on the lips, the young man surprised but very happy for this as he returned the gesture. Desiree, Dora and Valerie merely smirked and chuckled while many male onlookers glared enviously at the lucky Fenton lad.

However, that is when things went a little downhill from there.

* * *

Shortly after the kiss ended, with Paulina and Danny leaning their heads onto one another in a classic romantic fashion, and before Paulina could put her cards in her purse, something stirred within the building. Fenton's breath soon turned blue, indicating that a ghost was nearby. His divas saw it, and Desiree frowned as she saw the wisp. One of the patrons nearby was caught off guard as a box he was holding, one he just purchased, was shaking violently! He muttered, "W-W-What's going on with my Raiden figurine box?!". It appears that the young teenager was a fan of the _**Mortal Kombat**_ series and had purchased medium-sized box that held the character Raiden in it, one that needed to be put together. The patron soon screamed loudly as the top of the box erupted, and zooming out into the mortal plane in true fashion was the annoying spirit… the Box Ghost!

"BEWARE, I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the persistent spook exclaimed as he always did, forming up ecto-energy in his hands in a show to frighten the mortals. It did the trick, as the many employees and customers quickly beat feet and retreated from the scene, yelling out in fear. When nearby mall patrons heard the commotion, the moment they heard the word "GHOST!" come up, they yelled out loudly before retreating far from _Heroes and Fantasies_. The spirit grinned as he saw the chaos he was creating, using his powers to levitate various objects up and hurling them around in reckless abandon.

Danny and his four divas quickly ran into the backroom, the place now empty of duelists and other patrons thanks to Box Ghost's appearance. They were not afraid of the comical spook, rather they needed a place where they could transform and take care of the loon. Even if the patrons did flee from the scene, someone could have been looking through the window and that would have blown their cover. In the backroom, there was no windows and had only one door which was closed completely. Thus, total privacy. He looked to the ladies and whispered, "Okay, we got to take care of this fool quick. Everyone ready?". Valerie and the rest nodded their heads, and were about to transform when some of the ectoplasmic covered objects streaked into the room! They bounced along the walls like pinballs, and a large ecto-covered box slammed near Paulina!

The young lady ducked just in time to avoid the projectile, but her body was splattered with the spiritual essence. She looked down, and in horror… she saw the special cards that Danny bought and gave to her were covered in the sticky slime! Though not torn or ruined completely, the three Duel Monster cards would be very hard to clean off now and would most likely warp. Dora looked to her comrade and saw her shaking slightly. She whispered, "Paulina… you okay?". She got her answer when the wind whipped around her, slow and gentle at first but it was gradually increasing in strength and intensity! She brought her head up, and the gang scooted back a bit when they saw her eyes were glowing in a silver color! It didn't take a genius to see that the Latina was pissed off big time, and she was going to vent her frustrations on one sorry specter!

"How dare that… that… FOOL ruin Danny's special cards! How dare he!" she whispered harshly, the wind now at near hurricane force strength. The room was shaking quite much now from the power, and many objects in the room were flying about but were not near the hero and heroines. The wind then wrapped around her, and she transformed into her heroine form Silver Wind. Just as the transformation was complete, Danny's cell phone rang. He got it out from his left pocket and saw the ID on the screen, revealing it to be Tucker. He pressed the TALK button, and his friend's voice came in loud and clear.

"Danny! Listen dude, sorry if I am interrupting anything with your girls, but we got a serious situation here! Technus is here where I am, at the _Electronic Compile Convention_ downtown! He's taking over the electronics, and making a huge mess of things! And that's not all! He's stealing data from everywhere! If he gets into anything sensitive, like military-wise, then that is going to be a problem!" Tucker exclaimed over the phone. Danny and Val knew the situation clearly if Technus did get into something more higher-level, both remembering the situation where the ebony beauty was tricked by the techno-spirit and almost destroyed Danny while allowing the fool to merge with a high-tech satellite that had plenty of options.

The halfa hero looked to the girls, at Paulina, then back at the phone. He told Tucker to hold for a moment, then looked to Valerie. He inquired, "Can you stay here with Paulina? She's going to need someone to stop her after she finishes thrashing Box Ghost, and also run some damage control so that the mall doesn't blow away from her wind power.". He knew that Paulina would whip the stubborn spirit, especially with the mood she was in now.

The water beauty replied, "I'll do what I can, Danny. You just take care of business while I take care of Paulina and the mall.". Danny smiled at gave her a quick kiss on the lips, thanking her for doing this. Val just smiled, really liking Danny's thank-yous. The halfa hero replied to Tucker that he would be there soon with reliable back-up. He put the cell phone away, and a confident smirk was on his face.

"Okay! Going Ghost!" he exclaimed as he stood up, turning into his heroic self. He turned to Desiree and Dora, went towards them and wrapped an arm around their slim waists. Both divas blushed from the hold, and held on tight as their intended went through the wall! He phased right through, flying with his gorgeous cargo in tow as they streaked towards the electronic convention.

Val turned to see Paulina going out, and knew she had to transform quick before things got out of hand. She did so, then emerged to see Box Ghost looking like a cornered mouse would upon seeing a very hungry bird of prey diving down at it. Silver Wind summoned her tri-pronged spear, and gave it a twirl or two before pointing the divine weapon at the scared spirit. She spoke in an authoritive voice that held power and strength, "SAY ANY PRAYER YOU CAN, FOOL! YOU JUST PISSED ME OFF!".

Lady Tsunami sighed, seeing the Box Ghost scream in a high-pitch tone like a very frightened girl in a horror movie, and zoomed out of the comic place with Silver Wind hot in his tail. She muttered, "Hope this place has a lot of insurance…". The Water Diva then zoomed after her friend, hoping to limit as much damage as possible plus to snap Silver Wind from her rage.

* * *

~At the convention~

It was chaos at the convention center, pure and simple! Many of the patrons there had managed to flee from the scene, but Technus had used his electronic-like powers to magnetize the doors at the hotel. As of now, the entire ground floor was cut off from the outside world. Many of the frightened visitors tried to budge the doors opened, even some who were muscle-bound and had physical strength in spades. Alas, the doors were magnetized to be shut good. Technus 2.0 laughed as he surveyed the damage, gleefully enjoying the mayhem and mischief he was causing. He declared, "HAHAHAHA! Now this is more like it! Humans screaming in terror, the electronic toys at my command! And the best part is, that ghost child and his women are not here to spoil my fun like last time!". He still remembered when he fought Desiree some time ago in her Earth diva form, and how he was almost burned to non-existence by Danny's aura when he first turned into an arch-angel warrior.

Tucker Foley was still hiding behind the military vehicle, hearing everything Technus was saying. He winced at the sound of the spirit's voice, making him wish to next time put the _Fenton Phones_ on. He looked around, and was just mortified that all the electronic gadgets and accessories he had come to adore most of his life were now being abused in this sort of manner. Either being destroyed by scared patrons, or shooting some electrical energy at the people to get them to run like chickens with their heads cut off. He whispered, "Danny, where are you?! If you don't come quick, there is going to be nothing left of the convention! And I really wanted to try out some of their games, too!".

Foley would have said more, but something got his attention quick. He narrowly ducked behind the military vehicle just in time, as a blast from his left forced him to pull his head back to the safety of the thick metal. His eyes widened in terror as he looked in the direction the blue blast came from. The one who fired the deadly ray was the Iron Spector, the mechanical marvel still under the influence of Technus. The ecto-coded possessed metal suit stalked over to Foley, apparently ready to do the teenager some harm… the old-school painful way, with its fists! Tucker yelped before running away from behind the military vehicle, his enemy taking its sweet time as its on-board computer was locked onto him.

"Hahahaha! Ah, look! It's the mortal twerp that is that ghost child's sidekick! Iron Spector, blow him away with your power! And make sure he's well-done!" Technus exclaimed, laughing at the end of his command. The techno-wizard used every ounce of his strength to run far from the possessed machine, but he ran into something hard and fell down on his backside. He rubbed his chest, then looked up… and saw in horror that he just ran into Master Ghost! The popular video game character glanced down at the dark-skinned mortal, and readied his blaster. Normally, this blaster would be a prop. But thanks to Technus's electronic abilities, it was now capable of shooting sizzling ecto-plasmic balls of fury that could melt steel! Tucker was now trapped between two powerful foes, and was praying to the higher ups for help.

His prayers were answered when a fireball the size of a soccer ball hit Master Ghost from behind, causing it to stumble and drop its blaster! Tucker peeked his eyes open, just in time to see a stone the size of a football streak towards Iron Spector. The projectile struck into the left hand of the suit, and when the armor tried to fire its ecto-beams from said hand, the entire left arm from tip to elbow blew up due to the energy backlash! Technus was livid, while Tucker was just very glad that his prayers were answered. The two looked up to see Flame Empress, Stone Edge, and Danny Phantom coming from the roof! The patrons all cheered as they saw the hero and heroines, the male geeks and techno-heads ogling and drooling upon seeing the lovely Divas. It seemed that these particular dudes were in desperate need of dates, as it indicated now.

Danny landed with his ladies by his side, a confident smirk on his face as they looked towards the floating Technus. The halfa hero stated, "Nicolai Technus, you have two choices now. You can turn all of this chaos off and fly back to Purgatory. Or…".

It was Stone Edge that spoke the next choice, "We beat you to a pulp, trap you, and consider even sending you to the Judgement Plane". Now that got Technus extremely worried, frightened and nervous all at the same time. When he was mortal, he did not care at all for humanity as he was obsessed with technology as he was now. Nicolai had always been working on projects, either at the college he attended or in his spare time at his lab. He did not hang out with others, made less time for his family, and always seemed to be hung up on diodes and transistors then girls. One day, he took an experiment that involved plasma too far, and the result was an explosion in the college lab that killed him! His body was thrown back hard into the wall, and the pulse that came from the explosion stopped his heart long enough so that it would beat no more. When he became a spirit, he fled when the angels tried to get him so he could be brought to the Judgement plane. He realized that if he was ever caught, more likely he would be sent to the Underworld/Hell. He heard about it through media and such, and had no desire to go there. When he heard on what Hell truly was by the spirits in the Ghost Zone… he made a vow to NEVER be caught and most likely, be sentenced down to that place.

"ARGH! NO, NO, NO! You won't take me to be judged! I love it up here, and I won't go down there! Master Ghost, Iron Spector! Destroy them all!" Technus exclaimed harshly, his two minions regaining themselves and looking at the halfa and divas. Master Ghost picked up its blaster, while Iron Spector regenerated his missing limb, the pieces floating back up due to ecto-energy and coming back together.

Danny took to the air, while Stone Edge and Flame Empress got ready for combat. The flaming diva turned to her comrade and suggested, "How about I take on the armored one, while you take on the one with the gun? I really want to test myself against that walking fool.". Stone Edge answered it was a deal, and the two split up with the opponents they desired following suit.

Foley said to himself, "No way am I going to miss this action! Just hope my PDA has enough memory and juice to film it all!". He looked around for any spot that would be a good place to hide behind, but also him in adequate view of the action. He soon spotted a counter at the far corner of the hotel, ran to it, ducked behind it and started to film everything.

Stone Edge was glaring at her opponent, her sensual body posed to spring into action at a moment's notice. "Okay, soldier. Let us see what you can do." she stated firmly. It was pounded into her by her teacher Monifa to take any opponent seriously, and to always be on guard around enemies that you had little to no knowledge about. Desiree had never played any _Halo_ games, seen trailers and such but never seen the video game in action, thus did not know Master Chief's strategies, moves, etc.

Master Ghost said nothing, but pointed its blaster at her and cut loose with a hail of sizzling spiritual balls of fury! Desiree's beautiful face hardened a little more, and she danced around the flaming orbs while using her earth powers to bring up some ceramic tile to use as weapons. The ground floor of the hotel had an abundance of the hard stone surface, thus giving Desiree an adequate amount of ammo. As she dodged each projectile, some close enough to make her feel the sizzle of burning ecto-plasma, she hurled the ceramic tiles at her foe. The square stone tiles flew through the air, spinning like shurikens, but Master Ghost showed some agility as he was able to evade them with some fancy footwork. However, one managed to nick the possessed suit in the right ankle, drawing out some ecto-liquid.

"Okay, so you are agile and quite a sharpshooter. Let's see how you fair in close combat." Stoned Edge stated before drawing out her khopesh, the metal gleaming in the light from above. Master Ghost just looked at her curiously before blasting away with its weapon. The former ghost was quick with her weapons though, showing skill as she moved her twin curved blades to block/parry the ecto-plasmic projectiles! She continued to march over to her opponent, showing no signs of extreme physical exhaustion such as breathing hard or sweating. Desiree's training under the celestial teachers had yielded exceptional results, as she got close enough to cut right through the blaster's barrel! The pieces fell to the ground with a resounding CLANG, the onlookers very much impressed by this display of strength and grace.

Master Ghost looked at his broken weapon, at its opponent, then dropped the weapon and pulled out a combat knife that was on its right leg. Stone Edge raised one of her eyebrows slightly, then used her khopesh to block a blow from the spectral fighter. "Quick, but not enough. Come on!" she exclaimed and soon the two fighters were in a bladed death lock, the onlookers swearing they had seen such action only in movies and such.

While Stone Edge was working over Master Ghost, Flame Empress was busy with Iron Spector. The fiery beauty was using a spinning fire shield to block the ecto-beams of the Iron Man poser, the fire being strong enough to nullify the attacks. She was doing so while flying around the ground floor, the possessed tin can following her every move. This kept up for a few minutes, but Dora was quickly getting bored with the predictable attack. She stated, "Okay, time to switch things up a notch!". She summoned her war fans, and did a quick 180 flip spin to ram right into her foe!

Iron Spector beeped and buzzed, not having vocal cords like a real person or any kind of audio device for that matter. It was driven into one of the stands hard, but he rose up again but did not fly up. There was no need, as Flame Empress landed gracefully in front of it. The armored weapon fired ecto-beams from both palm blasters, but Dora easily spun and deflected them in a dance-like manner. She then leapt into the air and brought down her war fan hard! She managed to deliver a large gash on the Iron Spector, sparks flying from the chest cavity. The onlookers, especially the one who invented the two prototypes Joseph, were stunned on seeing the seemingly thin Japanese war fan just cut through thick metal! However, they were further awed when the gash was slowly repairing itself.

Flame Empress watched closely, frowning at seeing her foe being able to regenerate. However, she noticed something. The light of spiritual energy that kept the prototype running was dimming slightly as the healing process started. When the gash was repaired, the glow stopped but did not regain its brilliance. She stared at her opponent neutrally and said, "So, you can heal yourself. But you ever time you do, you seem to lose strength in your energy. Interesting…". The Iron Spector said nothing, but miniature rockets emerge from both shoulders and fired at her! Dora looked at ten missiles incoming towards her, each small as a firefly but packing enough punch to seriously damage her. She retreated, and managed to get a pillar to take two of the projectiles. A large explosion occurred, and she saw that the pillar was very much destroyed.

'Now that is serious firepower! If I let these things explode into any more pillars or near innocents, it could cause more damage and consequences! I need to fix that…' she thought as she hatched an idea. She went to the middle of the room, where there were no pillars or civilians in sight, and swiped her fan at the remaining eight blue-white rockets. From each fan came four miniature fireballs, and they hit their marks when the struck the modern projectiles. The explosion was fierce and powerful! Luckily, there was minimal damage this time to any of the foundation pillars or the people. Though… some stands and what they held were destroyed by the shockwave blast.

Flame Empress sensed for her foe, and her senses told her that he was hovering in mid-air close behind her. She softly stated, "You are good with your technology… but when it comes to instincts, you're kinda slow.". She then turned around quickly, surprising the living suit of armor and it barely blocked a flaming spinning kick from Dora! The fiery diva continued her assault, her flaming hands and feet adding to some serious damage as she engaged Iron Spector in close combat!

While the divas were fighting Technus's soldiers, said spirit was engaged in battle with Danny Phantom in the air! The technological ghost was firing multiple blasts of coded ecto-energy at the teen, but the halfa was countering them all. Phantom had brought up a small, circular shield of his own spirit energy, and was absorbing the ghost energy of Technus's blasts. After witnessing what happened to the pillars from Flame Empress/Iron Spector's fight, he tried to make sure to keep structural damage to a minimum as best he could. The building was large, many stories high. If anything happened to any of the ground foundations… well, less said the better. Technus was keeping his distance, not wanting to engage the halfa in a close combat match.

"How is it that a foolish ghost child who is ruled by emotions got to be chosen by the divine?! How?! And why is it that you follow those human weaknesses?!" he exclaimed loudly, not liking that his power was small compared to Danny's.

Phantom blocked another blast, then pointed at right finger at his foe. He concentrated and fired a thin but powerful ecto-ray at him. The blue beam hit its mark, right on Technus's forehead! The fool yelped in pain and clutched his forehead, some who witnessed the attack comparing the action to the hero and villain from the Bible, David and Goliath. Nicolai was bigger and seemingly more stronger then Danny, but it seemed that the Phantom hero was more powerful then he was. Danny then dropped his shield, and put a hand on his chest. It was the place where he was given the scar by Vertigo, a high C-ranked demon that almost destroyed him, his family, friends and his intended. Ever since he got the scar, he had been very much more serious in battle and against opponents that were more formidable then most.

He looked Technus in the eyes and answered, "I don't know why I was chosen. I think I'll find that out later on in the future. And you are only partially right, Technus. Emotions can be a weakness… if you do not have a strong heart and spirit, and not being educated enough to reign it in.". Erick, Alexander, Hototo, Yukiko, Monifa, and Huizhong had been teaching him and the divas much more then military and martial arts tactics and techniques. They had been teaching the group on how to not let their emotions control them, and also how to think clearly and wisely. Danny got much help and guidance from the two books he was reading at Sanctuary; _**The Devotional Bible: Experiencing the Heart of Jesus- New Century Version**_ and _**I Am the Christian the Devil Warned You About**_ by Mario Murillo. He was learning how to temper and strengthen his spirit and soul, day in and day out, bit by bit because of those books.

Danny's face then formed into a confident yet serious smirk as he concentrated, his body glowing a faint golden color rather then his blue aura. Technus got really worried, as he felt his spirit hair rising and tingling from the energy that Danny was giving off. The halfa then stated, "When you have a clear mind, strong heart and firm conviction… those emotions can be powerful weapons for strength!". He then zoomed towards the tall spirit, and delivered a shocking uppercut that sent the fool straight into the air! The ghost screamed in pain and was launched into the ceiling! Normally, he would have just went through the solid object, phased right through it. But Phantom's punch had that mystical force behind it, and he cracked hard into the ceiling. Technus stayed on that rooftop in a comical way, then fell down hard to the ground, landing on a stand that had laptop and communication devices on it.

Danny floated down to the ground, standing a few spaces from the injured specter. He stated, "Technus, do you want to save yourself the trouble and stop this chaos? If you do, you can leave back to the Ghost Zone on your own. If you want to continue…". The young teen was playing on a bluff. Though they had a Fenton Thermos, it was currently occupied and would not be enough to capture Nicolai. However, there were other ways to capture and hold a spirit…

Technus rose up, growling in anger and considering his options. He thought, 'This child is REALLY not like he was! He's too composed, resilient, and smart in the head! If I stop my fun, I'll be humiliated! But if I continue on… he might take me… no! No! That will not happen!'. He let out a yell of fury, and used his technological ability to bring the busted and intact electronics to life, and started to meld them together to form a large shape! Danny was on his guard, wanting to see on how this would turn out…

* * *

~In Purgatory~

While most spirits in the Ghost Zone were not aware of the fight that was happening in the mortal plane, two special ghosts were watching the entire event through a large, swirling viewing portal of sort. The location of the place the specters were in was almost off the grid of the Ghost Zone, close to the _Land of Immortals and Semi-Immortals_. Close, but not quite enough to be officially part of that area. And the two spirits watching the event were unique in this way. One of them was Clockwork, a ghost that could never cease to exist but was kept on a cycle of sort. He would become an infant next minute, a young being in his prime the next, then to an old being, and the cycle would repeat itself. He could maintain form at any age of his choosing, but it would not last long. The spirit was all about time, and the home he was living in looked like a mixture of a medieval castle with the inner-workings of a clock. He was also a spirit under close observation by beings known as the Observants, ancient beings that were high up but not enough to be considered in the _Land of Immortals and Semi-Immortals_.

Clockwork also had a guest that was also unique. It was Dan Phantom, Danny's dark and malicious alter ego from an alternate future. This particular ghost was created when Danny's spirit and Vlad's spirit merged to become a really nasty piece of work, that took over most of the mortal plane and the Ghost Zone. Fortunately, Danny was able to defeat him and seal him away in a Fenton Thermos. The bad news was that now Dan Phantom existed outside of time, but it came with a price.

Said spirit looked at Clockwork and stated, "The young fool has gotten quite powerful in a short amount of time. I am amazed that he and those five women of his were touched by the divine. I wonder what would have happened if I was chosen in such a manner. Hehehe…". Dan's favorite hobby was to make 'what-if' scenarios in his head, and also take any opportunity to mock his present, alternate self.

Clockwork turned to the fused specter, shook his head and glided away from his 'guest' to get a drink. He replied, "If that happened, you would have been exterminated in the blink of an eye. You may be powerful, Dan Phantom. But not enough to take on truly trained and seasoned warriors such as the archangels. And do not forget, Dan… you exist now only due to my will and power.". Dan scowled, hating that his jailer was right. The powerful spirit now existed only by Clockwork's will and ability with time. If the semi-immortal so chose… he could simply let Dan Phantom slip back into the normal time stream with a thought, and the fused ghost would simply vanish into non-existence. In Dan's view, a fate far worse then anything imagined.

"Do not remind me, old man. I still can't help but wonder why you even bother to keep me on this plane of existence." Dan hissed, his hands lighting up in red ecto-plasmic energy. Clockwork merely smirked, transforming from baby to prime aged man. As he was gliding back to his seat to watch the show, he changed back into a decrypted old geezer.

Clockwork stated, "I shall keep it to myself… since I do know everything, foolish Dan. But know this, you will be useful later on in the future. In fact, you will be able to travel back to the mortal plane without blinking out of existence.". Now that got Dan's attention, and the evil being was grinding the gears in his head to come up with why Clockwork would even do that.

The time ghost smirk vanished and he stated, "I will give you a hint, Phantom. You remember seeing the demon and devil that young Daniel and his divas fought some time ago? Well… those were mere warm-ups for something even more sinister. And you shall have the honor of truly testing your physical and mental mettle against beings who really make you look like a joke.".

The villain from an alternate world was stunned, and wondering on what would indeed happen in the future. He looked back at the screen, seeing his present, good self fighting with Technus. He said to himself, "Things… just got interesting".

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is it for this chapter! Sorry again for the delay, but I hope it was well worth it. Paulina is pissed off at Box Ghost for ruining the special Duel Monster cards Danny gave her, Desiree and Dora are taking on some potent fighters, Danny is schooling Technus, and now Clockwork and Dan Phantom are on the scene! Hope this intrigues you all.

For Paulina's deck, it's going to be a mix of Téa and Mai's deck from the _**Yugioh**_ series. Mostly female Monster cards, plus some much-needed cards that I believe most duelists use, plus specific Trap and Spell cards that follow her Elemental theme. Since you all know of the three cards that she will use… after she cleans them up from Box Ghost's ecto-goop, please tell me what the deck should be like. Please send it either via PM or in a review here!

Now for the questions: How would you feel if Box Ghost's chaos ruined something you just bought, or was a present from someone you liked? Should Danny and his Divas capture Technus and bring him to the Judgement Plane? What should Technus form to battle Danny with? Going to be using a form that is popular from the _**Transformers**_ movie, so any suggestions would be nice. And finally, what do you think Clockwork's plans are for Dan Phantom?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


	5. Chapter 4

Danny Phantom: Secrets and Trials

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone! I know it has been a long while since I even updated this story, but I did have a good reason for it. I just felt that my story skills were starting to drag, lack of any substance is a better term for it. Just then, I started to read **The Little Mermaid Godzilla: A Friend in Need** by Japan Boy here. He combined things I loved very much in life as a kid all the way up to here, which was Disney and Godzilla! After reading his story many times over, and seeing trailers/commercials of a new movie that Disney was making, I believe it was called _Descendants_… I started to come up with an idea of a series of my own!

So, I created the story **Monsters and Magic**, which fused/crossover Disney with Toho! It took me about a year or so to complete, and had some hiccups with my computer when I was making it, but it got me back in the right frame of mind when it came to story writing! And after completing it, and I decided to work on a continuation of it. A trilogy series like in the days of old, such as **Back to the Future** and **Indiana Jones**! After seeing so many movies that seemed like re-hashes and re-makes of all of my beloved Disney movies I saw when I was little, I started to get the drive to make my stories more like novels… or even movies! Still trying to get Toho and Disney to take a serious look at them, but always hoping and trying.

In any case, it was there and then that I found my passion and drive for writing again! Took me two years to finish my novel series, but it was worth it! And thus, after some prodding from loyal fans of my Danny Phantom story, I have decided to revive and finish what I have started! So just a little note, please see my _Monsters and Magic_ trilogy series when you get the chance. Would be great to get more reviews on them!

Lately, I have seen many stories that emphasize demons, devils, the power of darkness, negativity and what not… just got so sick and tired of reading of characters that looked to them for their answers instead of the real power, which is Jesus Christ! So, I hope to show to all that the real answers to various and many problems comes to looking to the Lord. That is what I did in my trilogy series, and that is what I hope to show here in my Danny Phantom stories.

Re-reading what I wrote in the past, though it is difficult given that Fanfiction has a habit of putting up ads that eat up some memory… and those that are dangerous. So, going to do my best to catch up and see where I can go from there. I will also ask questions so the reader will hopefully be like they are more involved in the story, like in my trilogy series. Also, will be giving thanks and praise to God for helping me get back into the swing of things!

I do not own the characters of Danny Phantom that is owned by the creator Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon, nor any of the characters that are represented by others. I do own my OC creations, and that is about that.

Now, on with the story!)

* * *

Chapter 4

Danny Phantom was glaring hard at the new creation that Technus built, standing before it now with his stance shifting from neutral to battle-ready. Even though the fight earlier from Triple Trouble took a lot out of him, he was still more than ready to lay into his enemy. The technological spirit had freaked out when he thought of the possibility that his nemesis would send him to the Judgement plane, and was now using every ounce of anger and fear that was flowing free in his being to create something that he believed would ensure both victory and not going to the next plane of reality.

The new being about 12'3, having the head of what appeared to be a lizard made up of laptops with the buttons now transformed into black teeth that were thick and strong. Various appliances made a body that looked humanoid, but had claws instead of hands and feet like that of a saurian instead of a human. A tail made out of extension cords was made, the tip having a plug that sparked out serious voltage that was lethal. The new form let out a roar that was similar to the original MechaGodzilla from the movie _Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla_! Technus laughed at his latest achievement, his crazed gaze upon the defiant Danny Phantom.

He exclaimed, "HAHAHAHA! Child, meet my latest creation! I call it the _Titanium Ripper_, a technological beast that is smart as well as lethal! Now, one touched by the divine… let's see you handle this!". Technus than snapped his fingers, and the mechanical behemoth hissed/roared as it stomped towards the halfa.

Danny's face did not lose focus or its hardness as it looked up to his foe. The monster of fused machinery let loose a blast of green ectoplasmic energy breath at his enemy, but Danny simply moved out of the way with the energy just blowing harmlessly millimeters away from his body. His teachers had taught him to not waste excessive movement, to just dodge or evade with no amount of exaggeration as it would cost him breath and energy. The superhero of Amity Park did back away as the mechanical giant continued to lumber towards him. He thought, 'It's not quite tall enough for the creature here, and we do need to watch out for civilians. So…'.

He looked to his lovely companions Stone Edge &amp; Flame Empress, who looked to still have their hands full with Master Ghost and Iron Spector. He called out, "Girls! We have too many civilians in the area! We're going to take this fight outside! Finish those tin toys and come to me quick!". The duo nodded, turning their attention back to their damaged but still dangerous foes.

Master Ghost came in with another strong but sloppy right slash attack with his combat knife, but Stone Edge merely evaded and let the momentum and weight of her opponent work against the creation. When it overextended itself, she brought down her khopesh to slice off the hand of Master Ghost! The being didn't let out a sound, but he reared up his head while clutching his now stumped appendage. If he could make sound, he would have howled in agony and pain. Stone Edge did not falter in her movements, twirling gracefully and slicing the creation with a diagonal slash attack! The metal soldier stopped all movement… than the upper body slid away from the bottom one, and the whole thing collapsed as it was reduced to pieces. The ecto-energy that gave it life dispersed quickly since it could not withstand a strong attack from weapons imbued with elemental or divine energy.

The transformed Desiree looked at her fallen foe and stated, "You were good, but I had more training and discipline to win.". She took one last glance at it, than at the civilians nearby who had watched the entire thing. She said nothing but rather ran to Danny, the entire onlookers just entranced by the deadly beauty who reduced the robot to scrap metal!

At the same time for Flame Empress, she heeded the call of her soulmate and prepared to end the Iron Specter. While the mechanical marvel was decent in close combat, its real strength laid in long-range attacks. Also, its ecto-plasm energy supply was dwindling quickly to the numerous times it had to regenerate its wounds from his foe's attacks. The transformed Dora stated with firmness in her tone, "Well, our little sparring session is done. Let's end this now!". The Iron Specter did not answer with words, but with action as he jumped back and shot a thick beam of ecto-plasm at her. The flaming beauty simply wove around the attacks like a living flame, going straight and true to her foe with incredible quickness!

The possessed suit of circuitry and wires tried to blast her with rapid fire, but so far none of his attacks were hitting her. In addition, the beam blasts were losing strength quickly. The ones that missed hit some windows, but they did not shatter through so that was fortunate for those inside and outside of the convention. Flame Empress was upon her opponent in an instant and with her war fans… sliced off his head with precision and grace! The audience watching the spectacle were amazed at the lethal attack of the flaming beauty, seeing the now headless Iron Specter wobble for a moment or two before collapsing in a heap of scrap metal. The ecto-energy that sustained him was fading fast, no longer having enough potency to keep itself together.

Flame Empress composed herself like a true noble lady of grace and stated, "Good fight, but you lacked balance and strength.". She then ran towards the fight where Danny was having with his foe, everyone that had witnessed the incredible finish looking at the transformed Dora in awe.

While the ladies had finished their battles, Danny was just warming up for his real fight against the Ripper. Technus had been behind his creation the whole time, laughing as Danny was evading the giant's attack and not attacking back. He exclaimed, "Hahahaha! That's it child! Keep evading since you realize you cannot defeat my precious machine!". The Fenton teen gritted his teeth, wanting so much to attack but was restraining himself until the opportune moment came. He dodged another breath attack, and back flipped to avoid a crushing right claw attack. He was soon welcomed by the presence of his ladies, Stone Edge and Flame Empress by his side.

He looked to the duo, who smiled slightly at him than all of their focus were on their foes. He looked to Technus and stated, "Now that everyone is all here, I'm changing the battlefield! Okay everyone, hang on to me tight!". The heroines grabbed a shoulder, while Danny grabbed onto Ripper's leg. He then started to glow, focusing on the technique he had been working on with his teachers for a while. The technological ghost was confused on what was going on, until he saw that the group was glowing a white color! Gritting his teeth, Phantom used his new move… _Teleport_! In a flash of light, the five beings were gone! Technus was close enough to get caught in the technique's range, so he went along for the ride as well. The mortal civilians were now looking around, wondering on where the fighters left to.

Tucker saw that it was now completely safe to emerge from hiding, looking around at the destruction that the group left. Even though it looked bad, it could have been a lot worse and the damage seemed to be substantial. In short, it wouldn't cost as much as it looked from his point of view to repair and clean up the mess. After checking the devastation, and seeing the people file out from the building to safety now that the doors were no longer magnetized, he looked down to see his precious PDA screen. He pressed the Play button, and saw that he indeed captured the whole thing on recording! He grinned and said to himself, "Man, this is going to get a lot of vids on YouTube! Maybe it'll also give some positive public relations to Danny and the others… I hope.".

He looked up to the buildings ceiling, wondering on where his friend and hot girlfriends were at now…

* * *

~On the outskirts of Amity Park~

In the forests outside of the city, a flash of white light occurred and materializing out of thin air were the hero, heroines and villains! Danny panted a little, his new technique still a bit draining on his energy reserves. He had managed to bring the group far from the city, away from civilians &amp; away from technological gadgets that Technus might use against them. He wobbled a bit on his feet, Stone Edge and Flaming Empress by his side to help steady himself. He cast a grateful smile to the duo, than his gaze steeled upon seeing a confused Ripper and Technus. The techno-genius exclaimed, "Hey, what happened?! Where are we?! What did you just do?!".

Phantom smirked and answered, "A new technique I have been learning, _Teleportation_! I can only use it short-range and it does take a toll on my energy, but I'll get better at it with patience and practice. Now…". He took a stance, feeling his energy returning at a steady pace. The Earth and Fire divas mirrored his smirk as they got into fighting stances, weapons at the ready. He didn't need to continue his words, as his actions spoke for themselves. He and his ladies were ready to kick the mechanical monster and spirit's butt from here back to Purgatory!

Technus growled and stated with heat, "I will not lose to a child like you, or any who rely on emotions! Emotions are what I despise, because they show only weakness!". It seemed that Danny's words from earlier struck a deep chord within his dark heart, and it seemed to amplify after seeing his machines being defeated by Phantom's ladies. Titanium Ripper snarled, following his master's anger and charging at the trio!

Danny told his ladies to stay close to him, and so they did as they avoided a rather fast claw strike from the metal giant! The hero and heroines dodged and evaded the claw strikes, tail whips and lunging bite attacks from Ripper, whose attacks were strong enough to crush just about anything it made contact with! Trees and rocks were split or crunched into little parts from his attacks! The mechanical menace even showed it was equipped with defenses, such as a rocket launcher made of ecto-energy from its chest &amp; defense shield on its right forearm that expanded to form a green circular shield of ecto-energy that nullified either Danny's blasts, Stone Edge's rocks or Flame Empress's fireball techniques!

After a several minutes of evasion and poking attacks with their projectiles, the trio stood in front of the ecto-fueled foe and took stock of what they were dealing with. The technological abomination roared at the three, who simply stood their ground with neutral expressions on their faces. Technus had a smirk on his face, believing that he was winning.

Stone Edge commented, "Its reflexes and attacks are swift for its size, but its reaction time and the way it moves after a strike are lagging. So it's fast in one way, slow in another.". Danny agreed with her assessment, seeing that while the giant was quick on the draw, he lacked speed after missing an attack or striking an object rather than them.

Flame Empress spoke, "It has an energy reserve that is more concentrated and larger than the Iron Spector, but I believe that it cannot regenerate like its smaller predecessor, thus the shield.".

Technus's smug expression was quickly replaced with shock. He soon realized that the trio was not evading or taking potshots out of desperation, but rather they had been analyzing the battling style and weak points of his creation! And their observations were on the money completely! Plus, they had neutral expressions on because they were getting bored from Ripper's attacks. They were not taking him seriously because he was not a serious threat now in their view!

Danny nodded and ordered, "Okay then… time to end this quickly. Girls, take out its legs. I'll take finish it from there.". The two divas nodded, and when Ripper saw that they were now ready to fight seriously… he let out a shriek and charged right at them!

Not the wisest or best choice…

The giant techno-lizard blew out some of his ecto-breath at the trio, but they vanished quickly in a burst of amazing speed! Before he could get his processors in gear, Stone Edge and Flame Empress were already at his legs. Desiree kicked the legs of her foe, using the raw strength of the earth itself to enhance her already impressive power. Ripper's left leg was shattered completely, parts of computer and electronics splashing out like it was blood and guts! The creature screeched in pain, kneeling with its remaining good leg. Technus gasped as his creation was taken down with one blow, and he gritted his teeth as there was nothing he could do about it. Since they were in the woods, far from technology, he could not repair Ripper's leg.

Flame Empress charged up a minimal amount of fire energy into her war fans, which were out and now burning with red-orange light. She said to Ripper, "Shhhh… it'll be over with soon, you techno-gecko…". Almost in an instant, she did a graceful twirl and her fans sliced clean through the other leg! The giant fell down to the ground, shrieking in pain as he lost two appendages. Ripper looked up, and saw Danny Phantom floating above him with his right hand covered in blue ecto-energy and in the form of a blade. It would have reminded anyone of seeing the anime character Vegito from _**Dragonball Z**_using his _Spirit Sword_ technique.

The halfa hero looked down at his foe, a smirk on his face that would have made any kind of expert action-watcher proud. Danny said clearly for both Technus and Ripper to hear, "It's time to shut you down permanently. Thanks for the warm-up though, we really needed it. HIYAH!". He came down like a missile and sliced the head of the mechanical reptile in half! He then let loose a short but strong pulse of energy before dissipating his blade, the result was the head being split open and the body soon shooting off sparks before it exploded in a fiery fireball! Stone Edge quickly brought up a wall of earth to block the shrapnel that was flying out due to the explosion.

She lowered the barrier, and all saw the area now littered with machine parts, the remains of Ripper. Danny looked to his divas and stated, "Quick thinking of the barrier, Stone Edge. And good work to both of you on taking it down like that.". The duo smiled at his praise, but their pleasant faces soon turned to scowls when they looked around to see that Technus was nowhere in sight. Though arrogant and full of himself, the now-upgraded techno genius was no idiot. As soon as he saw the child touched by the divine slice through his creation with ease, he jumped the gun and shot out of the area fast like a NASCAR vehicle.

He was flying over the trees, going back to human civilization but he turned to glare at the spot where the hero and heroines were at. He stated, "Mark my words, child! You and your little elemental women will not humiliate me like this! Next time, I will…!". Whatever he was about to say next died a horrible death as he was hit by a very strong punch that sent him into some trees! The shock was so sudden and strong, he didn't have time to turn intangible so thus he went through a thick tree before coming to a halt against another one. Technus 2.0 looked up… and almost wet himself upon seeing the dead serious faces of the teachers of the Forces of Good. He was now staring at Erick, Alexander, Hototo, Yukiko, Monifa and Huizhong.

Erick spoke out firmly, "You have two options, spirit. One, you go back there and clean up everything bit of trash that was once your creation. Then, you will go back to the Ghost Zone and remain there.".

Technus did not do ANYTHING remotely stupid, as he felt these beings were the real deal, and that any kind of negative action on his part would have serious consequences. He asked nervously, "And the other… option?".

Yukiko answered, "We deliver you to Judgement, and let them make the final call.". Nicolai knew there was no real option in his case, so he sighed and resigned to the first option. The divine teachers allowed small smirks on their faces to appear, seeing that the ghost had some sense when it came to his continued existence as a spirit. The heard a soft whooshing sound, and looked up to see Danny above with Stone Edge and Flame Empress by his side. The trio descended, landing near the group as Technus was brought up by Hototo and Alexander.

Monifa looked to the three and stated, "We saw what happened. Your analyzing skills and techniques were impressive, and you made sure to go to a location that did not put innocent ones in danger. But it still seems you need work on not letting the enemy vanish after dealing with his or her distractions.". Phantom nodded, taking in the words as advice rather than criticism. This was another thing that Danny had worked on, which was taking in words like lessons or words of advice rather than criticism that hurt his ego. Usually, he would take offense and try to make some kind of excuse for his actions. Now, he was learning to take in things in a new way, which was a big plus in the eyes of the ladies.

Hototo reached down and picked Technus up by the shoulders roughly, than he and Alexander started to push him towards the area he just fled from. Huizhong spoke, "These two will make sure that he fulfills his word when he chose Option 1. After all is cleaned, he will be returned back to Purgatory though I doubt he will remain there for long.". The Chinese beauty felt that ghosts who really did not learn their lessons, time after time again after being defeated and sent back, should be sent to Judgement to await their truly final end.

Danny replied that he was grateful for their intervention, and would try a bit harder to make sure that the enemy did not get away like this. The group soon felt a blast of wind coming from the town, which was impressive since they were quite a ways from Amity Park. Phantom groaned and muttered, "Awww! I forgot about Paulina and Valerie! Come on, we need to make sure they didn't damage the mall too bad because of Box Ghost's stupidity.". Stone Edge and Flame Empress nodded before they used their elemental abilities to fly beside their intended as they streaked from the forest back to town.

Erick shook his head, a small smile on his lips. He stated, "How many times has the Box Ghost done something like this, Yukiko?". The Japanese woman groaned softly, replying that she lost count some years ago. The angels had often kept tabs on certain spirits from the Ghost Zone, and more times than they can remember, the Box Ghost was an annoyance. A comedic pain in the butt for any he tried to scare. Sure he was decent at scaring mortals, but more often he was a nuisance to the more serious and potent of spirits or mortals who truly had a spine.

Monifa spoke, "Come on, let's get back to Sanctuary and prepare for tomorrow's lessons for Danny and his bonded.". Her companions nodded and soon faded from existence as they returned to their hidden abode. They had learned to simply fade from view, like mist would when the sun rose and the air got warmer. In time, they would teach Fenton and his divas this technique. But until he got the hang of his regular teleportation ability, the skill was above him to learn.

* * *

~At Amity Park Mall~

When Danny, Desiree and Dora got back to the mall, they were seeing a sight that both amused and stunned them. The stunned part was seeing the devastation that had been wrought by a very pissed-off Silver Wind, both the 1st and 2nd floors showing signs of destruction and mayhem. While it did look bad, it honestly was not as terrible as one would make out. Some parts of the levels were not completely destroyed, and the damage money-wise was low. The amused part was seeing said Wind diva being held back by Lady Tsunami, and the Box Ghost just slumped on the ground looking thoroughly thrashed. One might say he got into a four-way wrestling match with legendary WWF superstars of the past Shawn Michaels **The Heartbreak Kid**, **Big Daddy Cool** Diesel, **The Bad Guy** Razor Ramon, and Bret **Hitman** Hart all at once for fifteen minutes during a Pay-Per-View event such as _WrestleMania_!

Lady Tsunami spoke to the struggling Latina beauty, "Calm down there, Silver! You got him! He's done for the day! Maybe even until next year…".

Silver Wind growled loudly, "No way! He ruined Danny's gift to me! I'm going to make sure he remembers not to piss me off next time!". It was almost comedic the way she was trying to get to the KO'd specter, but Danny knew he had to end it before something unforeseen and bad happened. He walked over to the two, whose backs were to him, and did a little cough to get their attention.

"Ahem… I think you really showed him, Silver. I think it's safe to say he won't forget your wrath any time soon.", he said for the duo to hear. Silver Wind instantly stopped struggling, and the divas turned to see a smirking Phantom, Stone Edge and Flame Empress. Lady Tsunami slowly released her grip on her friend, but stayed close just in case that she might go after the Box Ghost again.

The Latina woman blushed in embarrassment and replied, "Ummm… sorry. I guess I did get a little carried away… but that was because he ruined the gift you gave me!". She showed him the three _Yugioh_ cards he gave her earlier, and indeed the items looked to be soaked in the ecto essence.

Phantom chuckled and said, "Don't worry about the gift, Silver. It's still intact, and we can clean off the ecto-goop. Most likely some of the stains will not come out, but it can still be used.". The disguised Paulina pouted still, but she knew that she was done in punishing the annoying spirit. Danny once again smiled at the cute pout she was making, and planted a quick but loving kiss on her lips to remove it. Silver blushed slightly, the other divas looking amused at the scene.

Lady Tsunami spoke, "We better get moving before some of these store owners want us to work for them to pay for the damages we've caused.". The company agreed with her, Danny quickly rushing to the damaged _Heroes and Fantasies_ store to gather the items he and his bonded left behind when the trouble started. With all items in hand, including the KO'd Box Ghost, the group left the mall as the patrons watched their defenders rush out of the area.

* * *

~At Fenton Works~

The hero and heroines flew over to the abode, all the ladies touching Danny who blushed very much from the contact. He used his spirit power to turn intangible, going through the roof and landing in his room. Once he touched down and turned back to flesh and bone, the automated defense system that he mentioned earlier kicked in! Out from the walls emerged mini-guns that would shoot beams of ecto-energy that would scramble and destabilize anything that was made of spiritual energy. The divas flinched slightly, but that was only from being surprised by the system. Danny sighed as he turned back to his mortal form and spoke, "Deactivate aggressive mode. Activate passive and trade shooters for binders.".

The system was apparently programmed to listen to his voice, as the mini-guns went back into the walls and were replaced by single-barreled guns that looked smaller and sleeker. Danny tossed the injured Box Ghost on the floor, and immediately from the guns came out golden ecto-energy that were thick like rope! Once it sensed the ghost, it started to coil and wrap around the poor round fool like an anaconda snake! In a matter of seconds, Box Ghost was all wrapped up like a Christmas present.

The divas changed back to their civilian forms, Paulina going to her love's desk to put her new cards up. After putting the damaged ones far from the clean ones, she looked to Danny and inquired, "So, what happened with Technus? Did you kick his butt and sent him packing to the Ghost Zone? Or did you take him to Judgement?".

Fenton sat on his bed and answered, "Desiree and Dora defeated his techno-minions, and he made himself a giant reptile-like monster made out of computers and such. He called it the Titanium Ripper, and it was a bit tougher than the others.".

The former genie spirit continued, "Indeed. Danny used his new teleporting technique to send all of us, and our foes, to a spot far from the city. We could fight that techno-gecko without worrying about endangering innocents. The metal reptile was good, but not much of a challenge to us.". All saw her point, as the group had been training with truly incredible teachers/warriors &amp; have tangled with a demon and devil-class fiend.".

Dora finished it, "After Danny blew it to bits, Technus tried to escape. Fortunately, Erick and the others managed to detain him. I believe that now, he is under the watch of Hototo and Alexander as he is to clean up the mess we made of his creation. After that, he is going to be returning to the Ghost Zone.".

Valerie said, "It seems we're all getting better, but we shouldn't get cocky just now. I have a feeling that some stronger foes are going to be coming out of the woodwork, and I don't mean just ghosts.". All agreed with her on that, sensing a kind of tension in the air frequently that had them more defensive than usual.

After some moments of silence, Danny shook his head to clear it and grabbed his backpack. He opened it, taking out the Fenton Thermos and holding the cap so he could release the fused spirit that he, Valerie and Paulina managed to defeat and catch earlier. He looked to the divas and spoke, "Even though Star's not here, we'll tell her what happened after she gets back from her relatives.". The ladies nodded, and that is when Danny released the cap of the thermos.

Rushing out from his portable prison was Triple Trouble, the behemoth roaring loudly. The instant he came out, the guns fired once again the thick strand of ecto-rope that coiled around the fused beast and subdued him. Triple Trouble was still weak from his previous battle against Danny and his ladies, so he didn't put up much of a fight. Dora and Desiree were impressed that the trio had managed to take down such a spirit.

Danny looked to the fused ghost and spoke, "Okay now, it seems we have a change of plans. You are going to have a little talk with us now before we send you and this one back to Purgatory.". Triple Trouble turned to see Box Ghost, and was mildly stunned to see the fool in such a dreadful state. He turned to see the firm glares of the divas, and realized that cooperation was the best choice at the moment… otherwise, he would most likely be taken to Judgement rather than be sent back to the Ghost Zone.

* * *

~Down below in the Underworld~

While the hero and heroines were interrogating Triple Trouble, another kind of meeting was taking place right now in the very deep belly of the Underworld… in the pits of Hell itself. Some high-ranked demons and devil-class beings were in a large room that was filled with fire and brimstone, the smell of sulfur high in the air while the screams of tormented souls that had not been found worthy echoed in the distance. In the very middle of the gathering were the Four Horsemen, their very presence commanding respect among the chaos. An A-ranked devil that looked to be the size of a two-story house hissed loudly, "We are still receiving messages from that weakling Toxic Latch! The pitiful mortals working on him are trying to find a weakness to us, but they have too much pride and misguided faith in technology and science! Hahahaha! That will be their downfall!".

A B-ranked demon spoke, "Also, we have discovered many small holes opening up all over the planet! Too small for us, but weaker ones should be able to squeeze through!". Many of the nightmarish beings were now hissing and screaming with both frustration and joy; frustration as they themselves could not go to the mortal plane. But joy that at least the holes were forming, showing that the barriers separating the realms was indeed weakening a little.

The Horseman of Death rose his hand, almost instantly quieting down the madness all-around. The being spoke with authority, "**If holes are indeed appearing, it would be a good course of action to send distractions to these… chosen ones of the Divine, so that they focus on them instead on our pawn who is gathering the Keys.**". The entire gathering hissed and squealed in anger and hatred at the mere mention of the divine, almost being driven into a frenzy. The Horseman raised his hand again, this time sending out a pulse of power that caused all to be still once again.

The Horseman of War spoke boldly, "**Gather any of our weaker minions, and examine each of them carefully. Make sure they are strong enough to be able to slip through the holes and into the mortal realm. And if possible, find a hole that connects to Purgatory. It will be wickedly wonderful to cause chaos and mayhem there… not to mention feast on the very spiritual essence of those fools there!**". The many A and B-ranked demons and devils let out an evil cheer of malice and malevolence, all going to do what their commanders ordered them to do.

The Horseman of Famine went to his companions and stated, "**The fodder we send out will most likely wear the strange halfa child and his elemental women down, and perhaps… open any of their hearts to evil. Though most likely, those accursed teachers of theirs have taught them to guard their hearts and minds well.**".

Death replied, "**Perhaps… but we shall take no chances here. Until that fool Masters finds all of the Keys and unlocks the Gate completely, we still have limited options. So we make sure to double-check the lesser beings here in our realm are up to the task before sending them to the holes.**". The high-class beings nodded their heads, before hearing the call of their Master… the fallen angel who was THE very essence of any kind of wicked, perverse and evil substance and thing in the entire universe. The four vanished into the darkness.

It would seem that the wheels of evil were turning now, and what kind of chaos would come out from this… who knew?

* * *

(Author's Notes: And… cut! That is the end of this chapter! Well, almost getting back into the swing of things. Not bad after a good long while of working on this story, and I WILL do better. For now, this will have to do. I got the design for Titanium Ripper from the video game _Halo 4_, the ones called Jackals. Never played the game, but I believe my nephew has. He is a big Halo fan!

So, Danny and his divas manage to defeat their foes with little problem! Fenton was worn out after the battle against Triple Trouble, but he hung in there. In the future, many people and events will come into play that will soon have a trial for each of the mortals touched by the Divine! And also… a fate awaits Sam Mason &amp; Kitty, both good and bad! What is it? Heh, you will have continue reading to see.

Now for the questions:

How would you handle Technus's creations; Master Ghost, Iron Specter, and the Titanium Ripper?

What kind of punishment would you give to Technus if you were one of Danny and his Divas' teachers?

What would be your first thought after seeing Box Ghost just all messed up due to Silver Wind's thrashing?

What kind of questions would you ask Triple Trouble?

And finally… what do you think will happen when Danny and his ladies find out what Jack and Maddie have been up to in the lab?

R&amp;R, no flames, enjoy and leave long reviews!)


End file.
